


Take Your Time

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has just graduated high school and incurred his first heartbreak.  Resolving not to let that happen ever again he becomes a regular at his dad's bar despite being underage.  Everyone takes notice of this gorgeous young man including the new bartender Blaine Anderson.  Despite Kurt's plan of just having fun and maybe leading on some of the bar patrons, one look at Blaine and his plans change even before he realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> We're back!!! We took the summer off and enjoyed taking various trips including traveling around Europe, seeing Hedwig and meeting the beautiful Chris Colfer. But we couldn't stay away so here is a new ficlet based on the Sam Hunt song, "Take Your Time." Hope you all enjoy it. We missed our boys!

_And I know your name_  
Cuz everybody in here knows your name  
And you're not looking for anything right now  
So I don't wanna come on strong  
But don't get me wrong  
Your eyes are so intimidating  
My heart is pounding but  
It's just a conversation

 

Kurt leaned against the brick wall of “The Bar” waiting for Santana and Quinn to grace him with their presence, watching the groups of people filing into his dad’s bar.  At first the idea of his dad co-owning a bar with his buddy from college seemed like a horrible idea to Kurt and after they actually named it, he swore he would never set foot in it; but in the past few months he had actually turned into somewhat of a regular. It was more of a matter of convenience for him, because he was Burt’s son no one would dare card him or give him a hard time for being underage which was good news because lately alcohol had become much more important to him.  Kurt was drawn from his people, watching when Quinn came up and hugged him from behind and before he was able to start bitching about them being late, Santana was already there unbuttoning two of the buttons on his grey and white diesel shirt.  Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at Santana but all she did was smirk more and pull him towards the door. They didn’t bother with the line that had started forming outside, they just went right to the front and with one nod at Will the bouncer, they were let right in making their way straight to the bar.

For a Thursday night the bar was packed but Santana was able to score them three seats near the corner edge of the bar, closest to the dance floor.  Kurt was pretty sure she threatened someone’s life for the seats but that’s why he invited her along, Kurt kind of owned the place but Santana would always out bitch him.  Kurt turned to order their first shots of the night when he was met with some beautiful honey colored eyes framed by perfectly styled curls.  Okay so his dad may not have shown any creativity when naming his bar but he would have to give him props for hiring gorgeous wait staff.  Kurt took his time to stare shamelessly at the new employee, because well he had to inspect all of his dad’s staff to make sure they up to their high standards, right?  After the stranger averted his eyes, no doubt feeling uncomfortable, Kurt just smiled and ordered a round of shots. “Three tequila shots with limes and your name.”  Kurt winked when the bartender blushed just slightly and went to pour the shots.

Blaine filled three shot glasses with tequila generously, fighting the urge to flash a grin at the boy who had been looking him up and down not very subtly and bit his inner cheek instead. He'd already noticed him, along with the other patrons of the bar, before he even made his way over the bar with two gorgeous girls trailing behind, turning heads as they walked. But first week at work and he didn't want to put moves on some obviously too young guy who must have had a hell of an ID because there was no way Will would've let an underage in otherwise. Burt would have his head. 

He put the tequila bottle down on the counter and pushed three shot glasses one by one toward the boy who now was looking back at Blaine with a glint of mischief written in his eyes. And some eyes they were. Electric blue; bright, energetic and striking, looking right into Blaine's without wavering in the slightest. "Tequila shots are for everyone." Blaine said after a beat too late, eyes following the sharp angle of Kurt's eyebrow as he arched one, "My name, though, requires a little introduction first." 

Kurt passed out a shot to Santana who he had to nudge because she was already eye fucking a girl across the dance floor who happened to be dancing with a guy- she always did like a challenge and a shot over his shoulder to Quinn who was making her own heart eyes at the bartender. They all counted to three and downed there shots reaching for the limes at the same time. 

Kurt grimaced and shook off the shock of the first shot of the night and slid the empty glass back towards the bartender, not able to quite read his face unlike most of the other guys in the bar. "Most everyone already knows me here, I figured I didn't need an introduction. It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt watched to see if that registered with the mystery man, his eyes glancing over his very own Sam Malone only to catch the eye of the blondie over the shoulder of the sexy bartender who also liked to stare too long. He re-focused back on the curly headed stranger, determined to get a name before figuring out which one of the many men in the bar would be paying for him and his friends to drink the rest of the night. "So... about _your_ name? Unless you want me to start making up my own names. Ask Scott, for some reason he doesn't seem as fond of Pretty Pretty Princess like I am."

Blaine's amused smirk at watching the boy- Kurt Hummel his brain provided hastily- downing the shot with a sour face disappeared as soon as he heard him introduce himself. Now that the mystery ID turned out to be simply his boss' son, Blaine wasn't sure what his next move should've been. From what he remembered from his late night talks with Burt, Kurt had just graduated from high school and considering Burt's adamant refusal to let under-ages inside his bar, he was surprised he was okay with Kurt being there at all. 

Blaine shook his head and regrouped quickly, quirking an eyebrow at the nickname Kurt came up with for his coworker. "It's Blaine." he replied, holding Kurt's gaze a little too long, bright blue eyes dancing with pure mirth. "And for some reason," he added while reaching out for the empty shot glass, holding it between his two fingers, "I'd like to keep it that way. So no made up names for me." 

Kurt nodded, playing the name Blaine around in his head. Of course he would have a sexy name like that but no matter how sexy it and he was Kurt was starting to get bored; Blaine was not at all like the majority of the guys Kurt flirted with here. By now, he usually had guys wrapped around his finger, but not Blaine, he wasn’t giving Kurt anything but an adorable smile and a slight blush. But Kurt wasn't going to sweat it, the old man didn't know what he was missing; plus it wasn’t like Kurt had any intention on following through with Blaine or any of the guys for that matter, he just wanted to have a good time. So Kurt reached over the counter, grabbing a cherry sucking it into his mouth before smirking. "Then Blaine it is. Now if you'll excuse me I see someone at the end of the bar that looks like he wants to buy me a drink."

Blaine squinted his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the someone in question. He wasn't surprised to find some college guy looking back at Kurt with what Blaine was sure he hoped was a seductive smile on his face. Blaine chuckled and returned his focus to his boss' son who, despite having excused himself before, was still staring at Blaine across the counter. 

"And what does Burt think about people buying you drinks in his bar where we don't sell alcohol to minors?" 

Kurt was just about to turn around and leave when Blaine asked his question which took him a little off guard because basically everyone else that worked for his father just let him do whatever he wanted without question and to be frank it wasn't any of Blaine's business what his father knew and didn't know. Kurt leaned over the bar until he was inches away from Blaine's face, having to consciously not focus on the sexy stubble on his chin as he spoke. "I think the only thing my dad would care about is that I am having a good time, so maybe try not to ruin that for me, okay?" Kurt pulled back just slightly still feeling Blaine's breath on his skin. "What would my dad think of you spending all your time on one customer and ignoring the rest of the bar?"  Before Blaine could answer Kurt pulled Quinn with him and headed towards the cute college boy at the end of the bar.

By the time Blaine closed his mouth and got to the point where he could've articulated a coherent answer, Kurt had already walked away and was standing a little too close to the blonde guy who was looking at Kurt like he was holding answers to all his problems. Blaine watched Kurt lean in even further into the guy's space, eyes sparkling, an easy smile on his face and just when the guy's hand reached out for Kurt's waist, Kurt pulled back and patted the blondie on the shoulder before walking away, leaving the guy gaping after him like a lunatic. Blaine would've felt sorry for him if he wasn't so fucking pathetic. 

Blaine shook his head to himself and got to prepare a long island for the woman who just took Kurt's seat and was about yelling in his face to get Blaine's attention. Blaine plastered a smile and muttered a "coming right away" Kurt was nowhere in sight but Blaine made a mental note to himself that he would ask Burt if he had any idea his son was using his bar as a playground for himself. 

Kurt was glad when the regulars started pouring into the bar around 11:30 because he knew it wouldn't take a lot for his girls and himself to drink free the rest of the night at that point. Over the last month it had become somewhat of a game for Kurt and pretty sure with the guys as well. Kurt rode the fine line between flirting and throwing himself around and the guys competed with each other on who could finally get to take the elusive Kurt Hummel home. Kurt had no intentions of leaving with anyone but himself but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Not everyone approved of what he was doing, actually everyone besides Quinn and Santana refused to spend their summer nights watching Kurt manipulate vapid men, but luckily everyone was still treating him with kid gloves since the breakup, including his dad, so no one really said too much to him. As far as Kurt was concerned he had his heart ripped out of his chest two months ago so he didn't really feel bad about it. Besides, as wrong as it was he kind of wanted to use these guys like he was used by Jeremiah for over a year, at least until it stopped hurting.

Before Kurt knew it, the lights were flashed for last call and the bar had emptied out. Santana had left early with a sexy red head and Quinn had one too many free drinks so she was currently locked in the employee bathroom hating life.  While Kurt waited for her, he grabbed a couple glasses that had been dropped on the floor and headed back to the bar where Blaine was starting to clean and put the liquor away. Kurt set the empty glasses down hard on the bar to get Blaine's attention and as soon as those big hazel eyes were on his a smirk formed on his face. "Miss me?" 

Blaine let out an exhausted sigh when he saw the intruder was Kurt with the same easy smirk on his face, looking up at Blaine as he was really waiting for an affirmative answer. He took the empty glasses from the bar with a raise of his eyebrows, willing his eyes to not linger on the flushed skin exposed at the base of Kurt's neck as he rubbed a spot. "I thought you left already." Blaine replied, not a real answer nor a real question. Something about the boy, Kurt, was just making him nervous and a little bit unsettled in his skin and he wasn't sure if he could just chalk it up to the fact that he was his boss' son. 

Kurt eyed a couple more glasses at the far edge of the bar so he got them and brought them over to Blaine holding one up to check his reflection and cringed slightly when he saw his hair had gone flat from all the dancing he had done that night. He chuckled to himself, hoping he wasn't blushing when he saw Blaine catch him checking himself out. He adverted his eyes from Blaine's and handed him the glass. "Naw, Quinn's in the bathroom currently reliving everything she ate today so I’ve got to wait for my girl." 

Blaine mumbled a thanks as Kurt passed him another empty glass, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when their fingers brushed slightly because this was so high school AU. He studied Kurt's face closely when he talked about _his girl_ noticing the way his voice went all soft and fond and his smile more genuine. The boy was an enigma and Blaine didn't know what to make of him. 

"That's sweet." Blaine remarked offhandedly, organizing the liquor shelf the way Burt showed him the night before, "You aren't driving, are you?" He asked when Kurt just hummed in response, "because Burt may be okay with you being here but I don't think he'd be pleased to know you were drinking before getting behind the wheel." 

Kurt smiled fondly, finding it sweet that Blaine cared, whether it was genuine or if he was just trying to stay in his Dad's good graces. He clicked accept and showed Blaine his phone screen, the Uber app already pulled up. "My Uber will be here in 10. Plus believe it or not I didn't drink all that much. Just because they buy me drinks, doesn't mean I have to drink them." Kurt winked at Blaine and turned his head to the bathroom door which was still shut. "Apparently Quinn hasn't figured that part out just yet." Kurt let out an embarrassing laugh at his half joke half truth and then quickly bit his lip. That kind of laugh kind of ruined the image he was trying to project. 

"Why let them buy you drinks then?" Blaine asked unfazed as Kurt was looking at anywhere but him. "Not that I'm complaining," he added good-naturedly when he saw the way Kurt was playing with his fingers, electric blues still refusing to meet Blaine's hazel, "Filling shot glasses with tequila is a lot easier than making some weird colored fancy ass cocktails."

"Consider it payment for some of the awful pickup lines I am subject to. Although no one has picked my favorite drink yet, maybe I would drink that one."  Kurt ventured a glance up at Blaine who was intently listening to him or at least he was good at faking it. Kurt was too distracted by Blaine's eyes, which now he was thinking were more chestnut then hazel, to notice Quinn drag herself from the bathroom until he felt a head rest on his back mumbling something about how much she hated Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arm around Quinn and kissed the top of her head while looking at Blaine. "Well I better get this one in bed before she refuses to go out with me anymore."

Blaine eyed the way the girl was pressing her head into Kurt's back while Kurt was patting her head, carding his fingers through her hair patiently. This wasn't the same boy as the one that had been giving everyone flirty smiles and inviting looks all night and Blaine decided he liked this one a little better. "Oh and we can't have that, can we?" Blaine said, his tone teasing and softer than it'd been all night, "Pretty sure we'd go down without you making people buy you drinks." 

Kurt hopped off the bar stool wrapping Quinn's arm around his shoulder and securing a tight hold around her waist. "See I just care a lot about the family business, that's all."  Kurt gave his best innocent eyes to Blaine, and started walking towards the exit.  "I'm sure I will see you soon Blaine, don't miss me too much." With a wink Kurt pushed through the double doors and out into the crisp early morning air when Quinn mumbled "Be careful." Into his chest.  Kurt bit his lip for a second turning his head back at the closed doors of The Bar and then rolled his eyes. "I'm always careful."

 

 _And I know it starts with "Hello"_  
And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice  
And some guys getting too close  
Trying to pick you up  
Trying to get you drunk

 

Blaine crumbled another piece of napkin on which there was written another phone number of another college girl and threw it in the bin. With a long suffering sigh, he rolled his eyes heaven’s way until bringing his gaze back to Scott. Scott returned his gaze with a wide grin which indicated he was enjoying the situation way more than Blaine was. It wasn't that Blaine had anything against being hit on or right on being asked out, he just wanted better prospects than some way too enthusiastic college girls, or boys, who thought being able to enter a bar without getting carded was the best thing that ever happened to them.

 There was also the fact that they reminded him of everything he wanted but didn't get to have when he was still a college student. Still. Blaine was one of them once. Young and careless and full of life. All it took for all that to be gone forever was one stupid mistake and then he wasn't even a student anymore. He thought sleeping with his professor made him a hot shot at the time. A desirable and envied bad ass. And maybe he was too. That was until the other faculty members heard about the infamous event and Prof Gellar- or Benjamin or Ben when he turned Blaine into a mumbling mess and Ben was the only thing he could articulate- was kicked out of the school which in turn led to Blaine losing the scholarship that made it possible for him to study something he truly liked. His dad didn't even think about it before he told Blaine to figure it out himself because he didn't have money to waste on his son’s fancy art studies. It wasn't surprising to say Blaine couldn't figure it out. How could he? He didn't think he would need to be an adult all too soon. Before he could even blink, he was put out of college, with no job, nowhere to sleep except his friend's uncomfortable couch and a lot of anger issues. It took him three years, two cities and a lot of bar fights to be where he was today. 

He was still reminiscing about the day Burt found him in front of the bar just when he was closing it and got him inside and gave him some tough love when he caught a glimpse of the familiar blue eyes over the bar, giving some guy a tight smile and actually drinking something other than tequila. It was an odd sight. Since he started working at the bar, he came to learn Kurt would just come and go as he wanted and nobody said anything about it as long as he was taking care of himself. And the surprising thing was he knew how to pull himself together and leave the bar without even a trace of tipsiness even though he was always surrounded by a parade of guys who basically competed with each other to win Kurt Hummel over. No one had ever succeeded at that yet as far as Blaine knew. So it was weird and kind of unsettling to see him actually let go and act like the age he was. 

He stopped Scott before he caught Kurt's attention and changed his bone dry martini with plain martini instead. Kurt looked up just when Blaine slid his drink toward Scott and narrowed his eyes. Blaine shrugged casually and looked away a little too quickly. 

Kurt could barely see straight but the glints of gold in Blaine's eyes before he turned his head were clear as day. Kurt didn't quite understand why Blaine was touching his drink, especially when Scott had explicit instructions to bring him his drink of choice as soon as he was on the last sip of his previous one. Him and Scott had a system, Kurt dealt with his judgmental looks every time he passed him a drink and Scott did what he was told without mentioning it to his dad. 

Scott had happened to be the bartender on duty when Kurt got to The Bar slightly earlier that day, Kurt had hoped it was Blaine so he could give him a hard time and make him feel just a little uncomfortable but Blaine had the late shift so he settled for bantering with Scott when who else than Jeremiah walked through the door with a smarmy look in his face and his hand intertwined with Kurt's childhood friend Adam. They acted equally surprised to see Kurt there which was complete bullshit so Kurt threw the remaining water that was in his glass at the both of them and made it to his dad's office before breaking down. After he recovered, he made his way back to the bar which was thankfully clear of his douche bag ex-boyfriend and made his deal with Scott ordering his first martini of the night.

Kurt took a sip from his newly poured cocktail while stroking the ego of some college sophomore and if the placement of this guys hand on Kurt's thigh was any indication he wanted Kurt to be stroking something else. But as soon as that Vermouth hit his tongue he knew Blaine had changed something so he held his finger up to the guy, signaling that he would be right back and made his way to where Blaine was standing at the bar.  Kurt spoke loudly over the music, trying his best not to slur his speech and sliding the glass towards Blaine spilling half the contents. "That... That is not what I ordered. Now be a good boy and make it right." 

Blaine grabbed the glass and put it away from Kurt who was looking back at Blaine with wide eyes, the corners of his lips turned downwards adorably, hair a mess probably from running his fingers through it constantly. "I think I made it just right, Kurt." Blaine replied, unfazed at the scandalized look on Kurt's face, as if it was the first time someone wasn't letting him have his way. "Your uh friend over there seems pretty bored so how about you won't keep him waiting long?" 

Kurt looked over to Todd or Tom or something like that and rolled his eyes back at Blaine having to grab the side of the bar as he suddenly felt dizzy. "Ah I like to keep them waiting, try not to be too jealous." Kurt laughed at the scowl that was plastered on Blaine's face as he reached for the vodka bottle from behind the bar, but his reflexes weren't as good as they typically were and Blaine grabbed the bottle out of his reach. "Geez Blaine lighten up, just pour me a shot okay?"

Blaine bit his lip hard so he wouldn't end up saying something he would probably regret later mainly because of Burt and put the bottle down and grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him to the quieter part of the bar, stopping as they reached the staff room. He didn't release his grip around Kurt's elbow even when Kurt muttered furiously and tried to yank it free. "Okay, kid, listen" he started in what he hoped was a serious voice, ignoring the exaggerated frown formed on Kurt's face, "I know you just bat your pretty lashes and make everyone do what you want here but it isn't gonna work tonight. Either you drink what I give you or I'll call Burt and tell him you're one step past being wasted. Which is it gonna be?" 

Kurt finally freed his arm from Blaine's death grip and glared at him angrily, mostly for having the audacity to think he had the right to tell him what to do but also because deep down Kurt knew he meant well which at this point was just annoying. Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's bicep that was flexed because of the fists he was making at his side and leaned in closer. "Let's get something straight, you're not my father, my brother, my friend and you're sure as hell not my boyfriend so you don't get to tell me what to do." Kurt let go of Blaine's arm, sighing and running his fingers through his hair, he was too drunk for this. "You just don't get it." Kurt pushed his way past Blaine, turning back around towards him with a frown on his face, "You don't understand."

That made Blaine pause. He opened his mouth, considered what he was going to say and upon seeing the look of sadness that Kurt couldn't quite hide well, closed it again. The kid was right; he wasn't anyone. At least not to Kurt. But there was just something about him, something in the way he flashed a genuine smile at one of his girls but masked it with a cocky smirk as soon as he caught eyes with someone else, someone who probably would end up buying him drinks before the night ended, the way he blushed to his hairline when Blaine caught him powdering his nose in the bathroom-which was a shame really because his freckles were a thing of beauty. He was a good kid, Blaine believed, albeit very stubborn which Blaine thought had to be a Hummel trait.

"That's right, I don't." Blaine said after the silence became too uncomfortable between then, "but then again, how can I? I'm not your father, your brother, friend and I'm sure as hell not your boyfriend." 

Kurt couldn't figure out why Blaine just repeating the same words back to him made him feel guilty, made him want to pour his heart out to this guy who served drinks for a living.  It was probably the eyes that looked like they were boring into your soul but inviting you in at the same time, Kurt didn't know but he didn't have time to figure it out. Last call was in an hour and he was suddenly feeling a little more sober. "At least we can agree on something." With that Kurt returned to the group of guys begging for his attention.

Blaine let out an annoyed huff and turned on the spot, heading for the back of the bar. At least he could say he did his best. Kurt was a stubborn brat who wouldn't take no for an answer and Blaine wasn't a miracle worker. He decided he would just leave him the fuck alone and do his job and when it was time to leave, he would do it without looking behind once. 

All these may have been easier to do if his eyes didn't keep darting over where Kurt and a tall and lean guy were sitting, their faces a little too close and Blaine was sure it wasn't for the sake of hearing each other better. He rolled his eyes and but couldn't shake the frown off his face when he realized how the set of Kurt's shoulders was tense and his lips were pursed. Blaine's eyes narrowed on the guy and then the hand he had around Kurt's waist. Kurt wasn't doing anything to push him back but he wasn't encouraging him either and if that sour, uncomfortable look on his face was anything to go by, he definitely wasn't enjoying himself. Blaine scowled at the pleased smile on the guy's face and slammed the shot glass down on the bar before stomping off, the soles of his boots slapping on the ground. There was a special place in hell for the guys who didn't take a hint.

He grabbed the hand that was now wandering even lower on Kurt's hips and tugged it hard until the guy yanked it free. Blaine didn't even pause before getting in the guy's face, putting himself in front of Kurt, whose chest was now kind of plastered against Blaine's back, and spoke very calmly in the guy's ear;

 "I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome. Now, if you please follow me, I'll show you the way out." 

Kurt couldn't even find words to object or make a snarky comment when Blaine pushed his way in between Kurt and the guy who was so close his awful cologne was the only thing Kurt could smell for the last hour. He should have been mad at Blaine for totally invading his privacy but he was secretly glad Blaine did what Kurt didn't have the energy to do. The guy was getting way too close, trying to take things from Kurt that at this stage of Kurt's drunkenness he didn't fully realize what was happening, he just knew he was counting down the minutes until the bar closed. As Kurt watched Blaine practically push the skinny guy and his friends out of the bar he let out a sigh of relief mixed with just a sigh because well it was also kind of hot. Now that Kurt had room to breathe he rested his head on the bar, the room spinning too much, the weight of his horrible day weighing him down.

Blaine walked back into the bar after dealing with the guy and his friends, making sure he knew he wasn't welcome at The Bar anymore. Kurt was exactly where he left him minutes ago, except he looked way less put together than he had ever, head dropped to the wooden counter of the bar, his fingers massaging his scalp with not very smooth movements and his usually perfect looking shirt had wrinkles all over. Blaine just stopped for a while and watched Kurt mess up his hair while letting out miserable groans and sleepy sighs. He may not have known Kurt for long, but he knew for sure if Kurt happened to remember the state he was in tonight, he would be deeply disappointed with himself. For letting go. For ruining the reputation he had been trying so hard to uphold. Blaine, despite being told off by Kurt like he was the kid in the equation an hour ago, would beg to differ. He'd never liked the kid better. He was kind of adorable when he wasn't faking to be something else. 

Blaine walked closer until he was standing next to Kurt's slouched shoulders and nudged him gently by the elbows on the counter. Kurt just hummed in response. Blaine grabbed the curve of Kurt's elbow and tugged it until Kurt looked up from where he was resting his head with sleepy eyes. Blaine leaned down slightly, hand still around Kurt's arm, "Come on, I'll take you home." he spoke softly, as a response to Kurt's unvoiced question as to why the hell Blaine still wouldn't leave him alone.

Kurt didn't have the energy to fight, plus it felt good when Blaine wrapped his strong arm around his waist, leading Kurt to his car. Something about Blaine's arm felt comfortable and safe and he was basically asleep against his shoulder until he felt Blaine trying to maneuver him into the passenger seat. Kurt leaned his head against the window once inside dreading the massive hangover that was most definitely to come.  

Kurt miraculously remembered his address and recited it to Blaine before closing his eyes again. He wished when he had done that, his mind could just be blank or filled with good images like the face on the overly waxed bean pole when Blaine asked him to leave but it wasn’t. It was full of Jeremiah's stupid smarmy face flaunting around his infidelity like it was some kind of prize. Kurt was long over being sad about it but the anger never had quite gone away and since Kurt had hate-drank everything in the bar now, he just had more anger, this time directed toward himself. "I'm such a fucking idiot... w-why do I let him get to me still?" Kurt banged his head against the glass of the window, immediately regretting that decision not remembering if he was just thinking those words or if he actually said them out loud. 

Blaine was silently agreeing with Kurt about him being an idiot as he kept talking and obviously revealed more than he would've wanted if he was sober. Blaine was going to just let it go but from the way Kurt was fidgeting at the next seat and stealing glances at Blaine from the corner of his eyes, he was obviously worried he said too much and Blaine kept quiet until he pulled into Burt's driveway. 

"Do you uh?" Blaine turned to face Kurt when he did nothing to get our of the car, just looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers, "Is there anyone bothering you? I mean you can just give me name and we won't let them in anymore..." 

"Jeremiah." Kurt didn't mean to blurt his name out, he didn't want Blaine to really have to deal with that prick either. Kurt ran his hands through his already messy hair and looked up, meeting Blaine's face that had a concerned frown on it. "No, it-it's okay. He should know better than to show up there. It's just... one day... I wish I could just show him that he doesn't have any affect on me, that he doesn't matter."  Kurt looked down at his wrinkled shirt and let out a self deprecating laugh, "Obviously tonight wasn't that night."

Blaine reached out before he thought about what he was doing, his hand hovering over Kurt's arm before settling over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he did it but he knew he didn't like the tone of Kurt's voice, like he just gave up or the way he wore that stupid, fake smile as if Blaine wouldn't see it for what it was. "Hey now." he said casually, noting the way Kurt's eyes widened when he touched his shoulder, "We all have our moments. Don't beat yourself up because you had yours tonight. It's fine. You're fine." He dragged his hand until he was grabbing the curve of Kurt's elbow, "well maybe not so fine considering the size of the hangover waiting you tomorrow." 

Kurt let a painful moan at just the thought of it and then looked over at Blaine still holding his arm, still looking at him with a mix of amusement and concern. Kurt watched him for a little bit, how he took shallow breaths, how his eyes twitched just slightly almost wanting to avert his glance but for some reason not able to, waiting just before the moment it should become uncomfortable and lowered his head and smiled genuinely. "Uh... Thanks. You umm were really cool tonight, and you didn't have to be." 

Blaine's lips twitched up the moment he saw Kurt avert his eyes and smile down at his lap as if to hide it. Now that was more like it. Blaine may have not known the kid that well, but he could say he was more beautiful when he smiled. Woah. More adorable, he meant. Where did that come from? Probably looking back into those bright blue eyes a little too much. 

Blaine looked away, cleared his throat and shrugged casually to say it was no big deal. 

"See, that's what I can be to you. Cool Blaine." He blurted out, chuckling awkwardly when he saw the confused eyebrow twitch on Kurt's face. Ugh. What did that even mean? "So. Anyway. Have a good night, Kurt." 

Kurt not so gracefully got out of the car, grabbing on to Blaine's outstretched hand for balance before maneuvering his swaying body outside. He leaned back into the car a drunk smile on his face. “I was gonna settle on friend for now, but I can work with that.” Kurt pushed himself off the car, "See you later, cool Blaine." Giggling to himself, he shut the door to Blaine's car and stumbled his way up to his house.

Blaine waited until Kurt disappeared behind a big, wooden door, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips, fingers tingling from where he held Kurt's hand minutes ago. "Cool Blaine." he whispered, shaking his head to himself as he realized his smile growing even bigger and stepped on the gas pedal. If he was still smiling like a lunatic when he had to stop at a red light, well, there was nothing wrong about being just a happy person, right?

 

 _You could've rolled your eyes_  
Told me to go to hell  
Could've walked away  
But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes

 

Kurt had zoned out during his walk to Snooze, getting lost in the music blaring from his headphones, still trying to wake up when he caught the familiar sweet air of fresh bread wafting in from his favorite diner, turning his yawn into a satisfied smile.  He may hate his dad’s ridiculous rule of not sleeping in during week days, some crap about preparing him for adulthood and not missing out on life but the promise of Snooze’s famous pancakes sort of made up for it.  Kurt made his way into the restaurant, moving quickly to the counter, taking out his head phones when he saw his favorite waitress Carole smiling from ear to ear.  Kurt quickly leaned over the counter, kissing her cheek, laughing at how cheerful she was at this ungodly hour. “Well hello there gorgeous, I will never get how you can be so cheerful this early.”  Carole laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “Well when I have dashing young men coming in flattering me it’s hard not to smile.  Want your usual sweetie?”  Kurt nodded, already licking his lips.  “Yes please, Dad wanted me to ask for an extra whipped cream on his.”  Carole nodded, maybe even blushed just slightly and typed the order into the computer.  “Anything for the Hummel men.” Kurt bit his lip, making a mental note to tell his dad to stop being a coward and just ask Carole out for god’s sake.  Kurt took a seat while he waited for his to-go order accidentally bumping his elbow into someone’s coffee making it splash out of the mug.  “Oh my god, I’m so sor- well,well, well if it isn’t cool Blaine…”

Blaine was halfway towards the coffee stand when he realized he was no longer in motion, grinding to a halt and hot splashes of coffee sloshing over the top, spilling onto his chest. Blaine's eyes narrowed on the person that was standing in front of him, a familiar pair of blue eyes watching his every move like a hawk. "No." he grunted, grinding his teeth together when he saw Kurt open his mouth to say something. It was Blaine's turn to close the bar the previous night which meant he didn't get to go home until ass o'clock and when he finally did, he fell asleep on his couch only to be woken up by the voice of a baby crying like someone hadn't fed him for days. Blaine hated babies and out of all apartments, he had to go and rent his next to the one with a newborn. No matter how much he tried to go back to sleep, the boy didn't stop crying-and for god's sake could someone just feed him milk or something?- and leaving the house for some strong coffee and maybe some baked goods was the only thing Blaine could think of doing for his sanity. So Snooze it was. 

But the problem was he hadn't had his coffee yet. He was still in sweatpants, his curls probably no better than a bird nest and his Vampire Weekend T-shirt had seen much better days yet there Kurt was, wearing a tight black shirt and jeans, hair perfectly tousled, eyes as bright as ever. Blaine didn't have time for this shit. He walked past Kurt without saying anything else and grunted his coffee order at the boy who looked terrified to see him for some reason. His hair couldn't have looked that bad, could it?

Kurt tried probably not successfully to stifle his laugh at the adorableness that was Blaine at this moment. He looked so much younger with his hair going in all different directions, with his worn out t-shirt and sweatpants that were a little too long for him, and add all that to his grumpiness and yeah adorable was the only word that came to Kurt's mind. Kurt took the seat next to Blaine, smiling too big for 7 am, but obviously not going to miss this opportunity. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kurt nudged Blaine with his shoulder biting his lip to stifle back more laughter at the scowl Blaine gave him. "C'mon the birds are singing, the sun is out, you have fabulous company, what could be better?"

Blaine scowled at Kurt's too loud pleasantries and wrapped his fingers around the big, black mug, and brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of his steaming coffee and sighed contently before letting himself a big gulp of black goodness. It was only after he drank the half of his coffee, did he remember he had a company. "S'early. Why you here?" He questioned when he looked up from his mug and locked eyes with Kurt who, Blaine noted, was staring back at him with an amused expression on his face. 

 Kurt shrugged, taking the cup of coffee Carole handed him with a wink and began to pour half the cream and at least two packets of sugar into it before taking a drink. "Dad refuses to let me get my much needed beauty rest, so I came to get us breakfast."  Kurt noticed how after Blaine had finished the majority of his over sized cup of coffee, he wasn't quite the walking zombie he once was. Kurt turned so his entire body was facing Blaine, "So are you the pretentious asshole type who refuses to talk until you have drank your first cup of coffee or did you have a rough morning?"

Blaine's scowl that formed on his face upon seeing Kurt ruining what once was a perfectly good coffee with sugar and cream turned into grin at that. Not because he had never been called an asshole before, but because Kurt was genuinely curious when he asked if he really was an asshole and Blaine could say he expected an answer. He raised an eyebrow when Kurt nudged his shoulder, again, probably too impatient to hear Blaine's answer. "I think I'll go with ..." His lips quirked up into a smile at the eye roll he knew he was going to get from Kurt. "Both, I guess. I'm definitely not a morning person and I did have a rough morning so... Meet Blaine the pretentious asshole. Though I love being cool Blaine more." 

Kurt rolled his eyes shaking the hand Blaine playfully stuck out, surprised at how soft they were but as he dragged his hand out of his tight grip he noticed the callouses on his finger tips. Of course Blaine the adorable pretentious asshole would also be some kind of musician too. "You are such a dork."  Just as Kurt was getting ready to make fun of Blaine's sweatpants Carole came out of the kitchen with a bag full of his and his dad's breakfast. Kurt looked from Blaine who looked down at his coffee and back to Carole, "Uh, on second thought I think I will eat mine here." Carole winked at him, making him blush before he realized he had just basically intruded himself upon what he was sure Blaine thought would be a quiet morning, Kurt darted his eyes at Blaine's eyes that were wider than normal, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Uh, um if that's okay with you. I can leave you with your coffee if you want."

Blaine shook his head a little too quickly, "It's fine." he said, a half smile on his face, looking anywhere but at Kurt's.. When the lovely lady who always managed to convince Blaine to get something to go whenever he dropped by for his morning coffee returned with Kurt's breakfast -and Blaine could feel his mouth actually water at the sight of fluffy pancakes topped with whipped cream- Blaine was pleased to note there was also a blueberry muffin with his name written on it. Blaine's favorite. When he thought about it, he wasn't having that horrible of a morning after all. In fact, he couldn't believe he actually smiled three times and two of them were before he even finished his coffee. Blaine liked his coffee like he liked his men; strong enough to wake him up in the morning. 

They thanked the lady, Carole according to Kurt, for their food and once again they were alone, the silence stretching a bit between them. 

"Didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Blaine asked, eyes dropping to the fork Kurt was holding in his hand, then going back to Kurt, and for just a second, to his lips, "I.. Um." He looked away, picking up his muffin. "You just seem like a granola and yogurt kind of guy." 

Kurt was so lost savoring the first delicious bite of chocolate chip pancake with peanut butter sauce, closing his eyes as the sweetness hit his tongue, that he barley caught what Blaine said, but narrowed his eyes at him when he did. "Are you saying you thought I was boring? Or healthy? I can't tell which but if you want a bite of this pancake, and trust me you do, you will answer wisely."

 Blaine wrapped his fingers around his mug, feeling the heat of eyes on him and glanced up to see Kurt watching him with a narrow-eyed intent that made Blaine feel like he was on a job interview instead of sipping his coffee. The incentive was almost as good as getting the job though because those pancakes looked heavenly and from the ridiculous sounds Kurt made, they tasted so too. Blaine leaned back against his chair and stared at Kurt thoughtfully, his mouth quirking up in response to the was Kurt was raising his eyebrows at Blaine expectantly. 

"I'd say more like self-disciplined." Blaine said finally after a long during which Kurt made it clear he really expected an answer. And not just an answer, a correct one. "It's just you seem like a kind of person who wants to have a control over every aspect of his life is all. Like you may save now to get a big payoff later. Like you would be better at resisting temptation somehow." he clarified when Kurt just hummed  in response. "And it doesn't hurt that you do look like you take good care of your body, so..."

Kurt tilted his head, not expecting a sincere and thoughtful answer and he definitely didn't expect a guy he had only known for a couple weeks to already know him so well. Kurt put the piece with the most chocolate chips on his fork covering it with peanut butter sauce before holding it up to Blaine's mouth, smiling. "Open up."  

Kurt was kind of ashamed of the way he watched Blaine as he took the bite. The way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down shouldn't have not made Kurt's mouth a little dry and it really wasn't fair how beautiful his eyelashes were splayed against is cheek when he closed his eyes in pleasure. And seriously did he have to lick the extra sauce off his lips so slowly? Kurt blushed when Blaine smiled a satisfied smile in his direction. "You uh are good at reading people, although some temptations are harder to deny than others."  

Blaine tightened his grip around his mug when he saw the way Kurt's cheeks darkened, a fine trail of redness spreading to his neck and disappearing underneath Kurt's shirt. Blaine had to close his eyes before opening and focusing them on Kurt's face. They ended up staring at each other, Blaine's eyes taking in Kurt's face and expressions for what seemed like minutes. There was a heavy silence between them that Blaine could feel, laden with the weight of their silent observations. "Yeah.." Blaine muttered, eyes still locked with Kurt's, "I know what you mean." 

Kurt was pretty sure he could get lost in Blaine's eyes all day if stayed there which was a thought that surprised Kurt, but he also knew that Blaine was not part of his plan at all so he looked at his watch and back to Blaine's face, internally debating his next move. "Yeah... Well I better get my dad his breakfast, you know him he's pretty much useless when he is hungry."  If Kurt wasn't mistaken, it looked like Blaine deflated a little bit when Kurt told him he was leaving. "But thanks for letting me bug you this early in the morning, I will let you get back to your coffee now."

"Oh yeah, sure." Blaine answered, shrugging it off like it was no big deal when in fact he was enjoying Kurt's company more than he thought he would-more than he should have. His shoulders slumped a bit when he saw Kurt picking up his dad's breakfast and before he knew what he was doing-and Blaine knew there were some red flags he should've paid attention to but alas- he was reaching out and wiping the corner of Kurt's lips with his thumb. "Uh. It is just. You had something." Blaine rambled, taking in the way Kurt's eyes threatened to bug out of his head. Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment. He didn't know what came over him but it was probably the fact that he was running on maybe two or three hour sleep. 

"Tell Burt I say hi." he added awkwardly when Kurt kept giving him those weird looks. Blaine probably needed to have another big cup of coffee as soon as possible. 

“I’ll see you around, Blaine,” Kurt answered with a smirk, moving away from the table with noticeably darker cheeks. Blaine watched him go. Kurt was wearing a pair of skinny jeans coated in something to give the appearance of leather. It was impossible to  _not watch_  him go.

 

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

 

Kurt begrudgingly pushed through the doors of The Bar, really not happy about being forced from the couch and his Netflix marathons but when Burt Hummel asks you to do something you don’t really tell him no.  Perhaps it was Kurt’s fault for telling his dad that his bar needed some deep cleaning and restocking.  So there he was in some old work out shorts and a black skin tight tank top ready to clean and possibly keep his dad off his back for one more week for going out so much.  Kurt looked over the bar counter only to see Blaine bending down in some faded jeans that hugged his ass… crap Kurt really needed to stop doing that.  Kurt stared for just a little while longer before saying Blaine’s name, but he must have surprised Blaine because he lifted his head to quickly smacking it right on the edge of the bar.  The first thing Kurt did was let out a lighthearted chuckle, because well Kurt was an asshole but ran around the bar at the same time grabbing Blaine’s head between his hands before he could realize what he was doing.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to scare you. That looked like it hurt like a bitch are you okay?”  Kurt continued to hold Blaine’s head in his hands, raising it to look into his eyes which today were a caramel honey color, but he was just checking for signs of concussion… yeah that’s why he was staring.

Blaine inhaled, a long shuddering sound before opening his eyes, head pounding from where he hit it. He let out a sigh of content when the hands on his head started to massage his scalp very gently, his eyelashes sweeping in an exaggerated blink as he tried to control his reaction. Being up close with Kurt first thing in the morning wasn't among his unpleasant plans for the day but he couldn't say he was complaining. 

"I'm fine but jesus did you have to be such a fucking ninja?" Blaine answered, cheeks flushing a bit at the way Kurt's fingers absentmindedly stroking over the bump that was already beginning to form  on Blaine's head. "I could've had a concussion and you'd have to do all the cleaning by yourself." Blaine sighed wistfully, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's, "it wouldn't be much fun then, would it?"

Kurt realized he was totally invading Blaine's space and slowly dropped his hands from his face putting them into the pockets of his shorts in fear they would reattach themselves to Blaine. Kurt moved behind Blaine surveying the bar before turning back to Blaine. "Well I was kind of expecting to supervise while _you_ clean...that's my idea of fun." Kurt threw a rag at Blaine's scowl that was more adorable than threatening, there was that word again, _adorable_ , Kurt really needed to get a grip.. "Joking..." Kurt bowed almost to the floor, giving a cocky smirk, showing off his flexibility. "Kurt Hummel at your service."

Blaine took a little too long to admire the way Kurt bent over in front of him like an invitation, telling Blaine he was at his service before quickly looking elsewhere with flushed cheeks. _Jesus_ , he knew how to get a grip once upon a time. 

"Let's start with the storage room." Blaine started after clearing his throat unnecessarily, pointing at the door behind the bar, "We need to move all the stuff out of the room first so let's see if those arms are as good as they look." Blaine said, suppressing a flinch at his lack of subtlety. From the way the corners of Kurt's lips quirked up slightly, forming a beautiful smile on his face, he thought the same. 

"Shut up." Blaine sighed even though Kurt didn't even open his mouth to say something  and started over towards the storage room, Kurt's footsteps and a deep, cheery chuckle following behind him. Blaine sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

Kurt trailed behind Blaine, wondering if he was really flirting or if he just was admiring the hard work Kurt had done on his arms at the gym, either way he would take it. Blaine immediately started pulling boxes down and stacking them outside the door, standing on his tiptoes to get the ones from the top shelf, exposing his olive skin and v-line as he reached up. Kurt almost didn't want to give him a hand just so he could continue to watch him struggle for those boxes but Kurt did agree to help so he reached up over Blaine's head with little effort, "I got these ones, hobbit."

Blaine scowled at the back of Kurt's head, trying stand taller self-consciously as Kurt reached up for the boxes on top shelf. "How original of you." Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Kurt carry the boxes outside the room. "Oh well," he drawled when Kurt walked back inside with an amused smirk on his face, "Kids these days, right?" 

Kurt rolled his eyes talking in a mocking tone, "How original."  Kurt picked up the hem of his tank top and lifted it up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, so what if he flexed his abs a little bit.  He noticed Blaine staring so he continued to give him a show bending over to grab the last box on the floor against the door and setting it on the other side before going back inside, the door closing behind him. "So now that the heavy lifting is done, now what?"

Blaine was so busy just staring at the way Kurt flexed his arms, the way he pushed his t-shirt up to reveal a patch of milky skin or the way he knelt down and perked his ass up, he didn't realize Kurt had moved the box that was holding the door open. He walked to the door with quick steps, searching for an opening, anything to help them open the door from inside even though he knew very well there was none. He exhaled slowly, that stupid gone look from watching Kurt tease him turning into an expression of horror. "Shit." He sighed, running a hand through his hair like a mad man, "Shit, Kurt what the fuck have you just done?" 

Kurt's head snapped up at how quickly Blaine's demeanor had changed and he noticed Blaine frantically looking around the door and unsuccessfully trying to open it. Kurt still didn't understand what got Blaine so angry. "What? What are you talking about?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He opened his eyes, holding Kurt's gaze as he pointed at the door with no knob or a key hole. "We're locked inside." He said, gritting his teeth as he remembered that his phone was in the staff room and even if he had it with himself, it was nearly impossible to get a reception in the room. 

Kurt's eyes went wide, suddenly realizing the box by the door was most likely holding it open. He immediately reached into his back pocket pulling out his cell phone, "Don't worry, I'll just call my dad." Kurt held the phone to his ear not hearing it ring only to look and realize he had no service. With a loud sigh he set his phone down on one of the empty shelves. "Now what are we going to do?"

Blaine sighed and shot Kurt a disbelieving look. Like the hell Blaine had any idea. He looked around, spotting a box on one of the top shelves, some cleaning supplies on the ground and a couple chairs by the window. Other than those, the room was empty. Blaine shrugged when Kurt quirked an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for an answer before sinking to his knees, his back against the wall. "Now we wait." Blaine answered, folding one knee while stretching other leg out, "and hope Burt will want to inspect our work and pay a visit. Or else we're here until tomorrow morning."

Kurt watched Blaine sink to his knees like he was giving up finding a way out of the storage room and Kurt was not okay with that, he may not be claustrophobic but that room was getting tinier by the second. Kurt hit his fist hard against the door. "Jesus Blaine why the fuck didn't you stop me when I moved that box?"

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt an _are you fucking kidding me_ look, unable to suppress the scowl forming on his face. "Oh I don't know," he mused, "I must have been distracted somehow. Why the fuck didn't _you_ check what you were moving? I'm not here to babysit you, am I? I thought you'd at least have a clue about what you were doing but obviously I was wrong."

Suddenly the kid jokes stopped be endearing and started becoming annoying, Kurt leaned against the door banging his head against it. "How was I supposed to know this storage room doubled as a freaking panic room?" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, watching Blaine frustratingly shake his head, like it was all Kurt's fault. "Stop laying the guilt trip, I will get enough of that from my fucking father, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention to the job we were supposed to be doing."

Blaine stubbornly stayed put for a while, not saying or doing anything in response to what Kurt had said to him. He could see Kurt was freaking out and while he should've watched what he was doing, Blaine couldn't lay all the blame on him. "I don't think you're the one Burt will be blaming." he said to Kurt's hunched over figure after a while, his voice somewhere both soft and stern, "The bar is my responsibility and I shouldn't have let y- um.. anything distract me." 

Their eyes met and Blaine gave him a half smile, noting the way Kurt's face softened slightly. "On the bright side though, you won't be having withdrawals." he continued, earning himself a questioning look. "We still have a box full of tequila bottles." He pointed at the box forgotten at the corner of the top shelf. 

Kurt looked to where Blaine was pointing and chuckled, getting up to reach for the box. He got a bottle out and took a seat this time against the same wall Blaine was sitting against. "But no limes, this day is ruined."  The sound of Blaine's self deprecating laughter eased the tension Kurt was holding causing him to laugh at the shitty situation they found themselves in. Watching Blaine relax a bit, with that easy smile returning to his face made Kurt decide that if he was looking at the bright side, if he had to be locked in a tiny room with someone he was glad it was Blaine. Kurt unscrewed the cap and took a long swig of the tequila, grimacing at the burn as he swallowed before handing it to Blaine looking at him honestly. "Don't worry about my dad, once he finds out we are okay, he won't give a crap about anything else. Plus he loves you, he always talks about what a great employee you turned out to be." 

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, biting back a smile, unable to ignore the wave of warmth washing over him at Kurt's words. Burt was what his dad couldn't be to Blaine and he just wanted to be good for him, to make him proud if you would. Kurt nodded with a hint of smile on his face and Blaine took a generous swig of the bottle Kurt handed him, licking his lips. "You're lucky. Burt is a great dad." Blaine said, clearing his throat and looking away. "Anyway.. Should we start playing 20 questions already or is it too soon?" 

Kurt got a mischievous smile on his face, "Gotta pass the time somehow right?"  Kurt turned to fully face Blaine crossing his legs underneath him, "I'll start it off easy. I noticed calluses on your fingers the other day, do you play an instrument? And if so I demand a private concert." 

Blaine bit his inner lip, unable to hold back a soft smile at the question. "Well, I play a little bit of everything I guess but my main interest is the violin. Not that I'm a virtuoso or anything so I don't know if that concert would be any good." 

There was a possibility  Blaine might be downplaying his talent but he had never been good at showing off when it came to something he really loved. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and Blaine asked his next question in response just so he wouldn't have to talk about it. 

"Most played song on your iPod?" 

Kurt took out his phone scrolling through his i-tunes, blushing in embarrassment when he realized his most played song at the moment. "Okay don't laugh, I know it's so overplayed now but Rachel Platt's, Fight Song. Believe me it's way better then the depressing shit or my angry music phase that I listened to up until the night I drank myself into oblivion and you drove me home." Kurt fiddled with it hands while averting his eyes from Blaine's, he just now realized how much he appreciated Blaine that night. "Alright um so bar tending... Is that the dream or is it just a pit stop on the way?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow but otherwise stayed silent about the reason for Kurt's song choice, knowing if Kurt wanted to talk about what sounded like a crappy breakup, he would. "Well it does sound better than some Taylor Swift, that's for sure. You can't be more cliche than that." He let out a soft chuckle at the way Kurt rolled his eyes but he could see an adorable red embellishing his cheeks. 

"Not a dream, no." he said, finally as a reply to Kurt's question, "and I don't know… It's not a pit stop either. It's just what I do now." He shrugged, not knowing how to clarify without telling the whole story. He finally settled on; "Another story for another day." before refocusing his eyes on Kurt, “Ok so stupidest thing you've ever done for your um girlfriend? Boyfriend?" 

Kurt tilted his head and looked at Blaine curiously, wanting to get the full story but figured he would wait until Blaine volunteered it. "Well for what it's worth you're good at it." Kurt brought his knees to his chest thinking about Blaine's question. "Uh well it's boyfriend and I think the stupidest thing I did was stay with him when I wasn't being treated how I deserved and allowing myself to get hurt." Kurt look at Blaine who had a concerned look on his face and he shook his head smiling a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring the room down. The good news is it's over now... Uh same question?"

Blaine studied Kurt's face some more, trying to see any sign of discomfort or sadness at the mention of the boyfriend who was probably the reason for Kurt's drinking like there was no tomorrow the other night but saw none. His expression was much of relief and determination. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt's thigh without letting himself think about it much, giving it a squeeze before pulling it back. "I'm glad to hear that." he said, the corners of his lips quirking up as he couldn't help but add, "More so I won't have to carry your drunk ass home again." Kurt snorted with a mock offended look on his face and Blaine let his smile grow slightly wider. "As for my embarrassing love story, I created a new email account to send an anonymous love letter to this boy I was obsessed with at high school and actually put my name in the anonymous mail. I thought I was going to die from freaking out so much. It all worked out though, turned out he a had a thing for my hobbit size body as well." He winked when he saw Kurt's cheeks flushing again. "Biggest turn on?" Blaine drawled, arching an eyebrow when Kurt gave him an incredulous look. 

Kurt's thigh was still tingling from where Blaine placed his hand and tried hard not to picture Blaine in his head while he talked about his biggest turn on but he wasn't making it easy when he was looking at him a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kurt elongated his neck and ran his fingers down the length of it while remaining eye contact with Blaine, "Getting kissed right here... I'm pretty much putty after that. Now your turn, craziest place you've had sex?"

Blaine found his gaze lingering on Kurt's neck, following the way Kurt's fingers trailed down  the smooth length of his neck before quickly looking elsewhere because for a moment all he could think about was how much he would want to just grab Kurt's jaw and bite down that milky skin. 

"The craziest place I-I uh.." Blaine stuttered while trying to come up with an answer, the way Kurt was staring at him not helping at all. "It would be in the college library with one of my professors." Blaine provided finally, "Let's say it was the longest time I'd spent time there." He added when Kurt quirked his eyebrows in question.

"One kink you've always wanted to try but never have?" he asked, switching the tequila bottle that was now half empty with Kurt. 

Kurt eyes went wide at Blaine's confession, pretty impressed with the fact Blaine not only had the balls to get with a professor but also then proceed to have sex with them in such a public place. It was hot. Kurt took a long drink from the tequila bottle feeling tipsy at this point and thought seriously about his answer. "Man, there are probably lots of them, no kid jokes, but well I haven't had that much experience... Yet. I guess the whole sex in a public place like that. I don’t know… the rush of it seems hot."  Kurt noticed the smirk on Blaine's face and quickly looked down, the tequila bottle suddenly becoming very interesting. "Umm... Why were you distracted earlier, when I was a dumb ass and moved that box?

Blaine was simply fascinated by the way Kurt's cheeks just got darker and darker each time they shared a sexual fact and the way he was looking at Blaine, bright blue eyes wide and innocent was driving him mental. He didn't even realize how close they had gotten as they talked but now he could see that Kurt's eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks, his chest was rising and falling rapidly and his lips were a shiny pink, glistened with his own saliva. 

Blaine grabbed the tequila bottle from Kurt and put it down as he leaned closer almost unconsciously, "I think you know why." he muttered, eyes focused on Kurt's lips, feeling the tension growing bigger between them.  

Kurt instinctively licked his lips slowly watching Blaine's focus dart between his lips and Kurt's eyes. It wasn't fair that the eyes that were once a beautiful honey color had now changed to a sexy chocolate color and he could feel Blaine's hot breath against his face. So when Kurt's breath hitched the moment Blaine moved closer he didn't have any control over it, the liquid courage inside of him allowing him to maintain eye contact. "You forgot to ask a question."

Blaine held Kurt's intense gaze for a while, taking in the way he kept licking his lips, the way he couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine's. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Blaine asked casually, trying to ignore the way his heart rate sped up a bit at the thought.

God Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest, if he could actually speak he would tell Blaine that was the stupidest question he had asked today- of fucking course he wanted him to kiss him. It was totally against the rules Kurt had set for himself, but what happens in the storage closet stays in the closet, right?  Kurt managed a slight nod, his whole body coursing with excitement.

Blaine knew there were some very good reasons as to why he shouldn't have been doing what he was going to do but when Kurt just moved closer and nodded his head in response to Blaine's question, eyes taking the tone of steel blue as he waited for Blaine just to do something, Blaine couldn't seem to remember any of them. Kurt was such a little shit and Blaine was so, so into him it took him by surprise he was only discovering it now, seconds away from pressing their lips together. 

Blaine closed his own eyes too, as if to just shut down his brain so he wouldn't hear himself think too loudly and leaned forward, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a searing kiss. Kurt made a noise of surprise, but fisted a hand into Blaine's shirt and grasped at him, pulling him closer. Kurt's lips were soft and his mouth so warm, tasting of tequila and a hint of coffee, Blaine wanted to taste more of him. He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and gently tilted his head, Kurt opening his mouth for him in response. Blaine did his best to draw it out, wanted to have Kurt for as long as possible.

Kurt had expected Blaine to be a good kisser- how could a guy look like Blaine and not be- but what he did not expect was how sensual the kiss was from the very second their lips touched. It was the kind of kiss you just got lost in and it was all kinds of wonderful. It was the perfect mix of urgent passion and deep need.  Blaine took his time, letting his tongue explore Kurt's mouth like he was trying to memorize it and it just gave Kurt goosebumps all over. Kurt pushed his whole body into the kiss moving half way on top of Blaine, letting his hands move to Blaine's face and into his hair. That elicited a moan from Blaine that he would never apologize for.

Blaine swallowed another moan Kurt was going to let out and wrapped one arm around the tiny waist, pulling Kurt's body even closer. His body was already reacting to having a hot body- a body Blaine had been checking out appreciatively from day one- so close, making Blaine feel a rush of warmth and excitement like he'd never before. Kurt gasped into his mouth as he brushed a hand down under Kurt's shirt, over the smooth skin of his stomach. He slid his other hand over Kurt's hips, digging his nails into the fabric of Kurt's shorts to keep himself from doing something that might be too soon or too much. The encouraging, sinful noises Kurt was making was telling another story. 

Blaine  pulled back just slightly enough to attach his mouth Kurt's neck this time, licking a trail down from his collarbone to his ear. The way Kurt closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned out Blaine's name was one of the most erotic things Blaine had ever seen. 

"Fuck, you're so hot." Blaine breathed out against Kurt's skin, hands getting bolder, trailing down even further. 

When Kurt told Blaine about his turn on, he really didn't know what he was talking about because add Blaine into the mix and it took it to a whole new level. Each place his lips or hands touched on Kurt's body felt like he was awakening that area for the very first time and Kurt couldn't get enough of it, which should have scared him but for some reason it didn't. Kurt worked his hips down against Blaine, receiving the delicious friction he was craving when Blaine's hips met him half way. Kurt spoke in breathless whispers because Blaine was constantly stealing his breaths, "Blaine... I want you so bad."

Blaine muttered another silent _fuck_ against Kurt's skin at that, his brain short circuiting at the desperate way Kurt said his name. His name had never sounded better before. He dragged one hand down and grabbed Kurt's thigh, wrapping it around his waist so Kurt was fully straddling Blaine now. Every time Kurt pressed his hips down, Blaine bucked his up, their erections rubbing against each other in such a head spinning pleasure. Blaine was busy fiddling with the hem of Kurt's t-shirt because it was in he way all that fine when they heard the loud foot steps coming from outside the door. Blaine froze for a second, thinking maybe he imagined it and the way Kurt was peppering kisses all over Blaine's neck was making it really hard to think straight. But soon after, there was a loud knock on the door, accompanying Burt's deep voice. 

"Kurt? Blaine?"

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's neck, that was becoming his new favorite place, when he heard his dad's voice loud and clear, cock blocking him from the other side of the door. While he was staring at Blaine's used lips and flushed skin he thought about keeping quiet, seeing if his dad would go away but another loud knock and he knew he wouldn't.  Kurt awkwardly scrambled off of Blaine's lap, giving him a worried look as he tried to painfully hide his erection. Panic had now replaced that beautiful want that was in Blaine's eyes just minutes before, and all Kurt wanted to do was kiss him and get that back but the moment was gone so he called out to his dad.  "Dad! Yeah we're in here, we got locked in." Kurt could hear Burt pull out his key ring and begin trying keys in the lock and Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked up at the same time and mouthed _sorry_ , not exactly sure what he was sorry for.

It took Burt only seconds to unlock and open the door but for Blaine it felt like everything was happening in slow motion, the way Kurt moved off of his lap, the way they locked eyes with the same unbelieving and panicked expression on their faces, Kurt's hand on his pants, adjusting himself, Blaine rising to his feet very gracelessly.. Blaine didn't know what had gotten into him before but now that he was thinking with a clear head, he could see why kissing his boss' son at his work place was a terrible idea. 

Blaine was standing across the door and Kurt on the floor, still in the same position when Burt opened the door and walked inside, a questioning look on his face.

"The box." Blaine blurted out, looking down at Kurt with wide eyes. "Uh we accidentally moved the box that was holding the door. Thank god, you're here." 

Burt still looked confused and Blaine looked like a nervous wreck so Kurt stood up plastering a grateful smile on his face. "Yeah, it was my fault, I didn't realize it only locked from the outside. We thought we'd be stuck until morning." Burt nodded and then looked down to see the half empty tequila bottle, Kurt quickly picked it up, shrugging. "I thought I was going to be stuck here all night, Dad!" Burt rolled his eyes and just held the door open so Blaine and Kurt could walk out.  

As soon as Kurt was in a space not consumed by honey kissed eyes, breathless whispers of Kurt's name and everything else Blaine was, he was able to remember why he promised himself not to put himself in this position again. Wanting turned into needing which turned into love which inevitably turned into heartbreak and Kurt wasn't going through that ever again. Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine quickly only to find him not looking in his direction and then patted his dad on his back. "I obviously was no help so I think I am just going to walk home and enjoy the fresh air." Kurt didn't wait for a response or to see if Blaine looked up, he just went straight to the door and didn't look back. 

Blaine's eyes widened slightly when he saw Kurt walk away without saying anything to Blaine or even looking back but quickly regrouped as Burt turned his attention to him. 

"Well that was more than I expected from him." Burt said, eyes following Kurt's retreating figure fondly. "You can take the rest of the day too. I know my son. It mustn't have been easy to get locked in a small space with him." 

You have no idea, Blaine thought but gave Burt a bright smile, telling him it wasn't so bad because well, it wasn't _so_ bad. Burt chuckled and shook his head like he really knew what a little shit his son was. The same thought crossed Blaine's mind again; _You have no idea._  

 

 _And you're not looking for anything right now_  
So I don't wanna come on strong  
Don't get me wrong

 

Kurt wasn’t going to go to The Bar after Santana bailed on him because Dani was back in town for a one night only special and not even the promise of free drinks could keep her away but Kurt needed to get out of the house and although he refused to admit it out loud he couldn’t really stay away either.  It had been two weeks since the infamous kiss that apparently existed in some far away third dimension because it was never mentioned again, in fact, things were exactly the fucking same.  Kurt should be grateful that it wasn’t awkward or relieved that Blaine wasn’t fighting his way through the desperate guys throwing themselves over Kurt because that was the last thing Kurt should want, but mostly he was just annoyed.  Annoyed that Blaine still greeted him with that cheesy smile that made the flecks of gold in his eyes twinkle, perturbed when he made Kurt’s drinks to perfection but staggered them just right so Kurt never got more than slightly tipsy and frustrated when he could feel Blaine watching guys come around trying too hard, but he didn’t make any move to tell them to leave.  Really he was just mad at the fact that his heart and his head couldn’t get on the same page, his head knew that he was better off forgetting the kiss and Blaine, but his heart was a sappy little bitch that couldn’t let go.

The Bar was busy when Kurt walked in, too busy to the point he couldn’t even find a seat at the bar but Blaine waved him over to a spot towards the end where he already had two drinks poured in front of two empty bar seats.  Kurt quirked an eyebrow wondering if Blaine had just done that when he saw Kurt come in or if he did that just in case, expecting him to come in with one of his girls on his arm.  Kurt hopped up on the bar stool smiling big when Blaine added an umbrella to his Tequila sunrise.  “Look at that service!  Hoping for a big tip or something?”

Blaine put the bottles away and rolled his eyes, in a more fond way than annoyed before flicking his attention back to Kurt who was now staring at him with a tiny smile tugging the corner of his lips. It was one of Blaine's favorite smiles- and wasn't it pathetic that he had a list for his favorite Kurt smiles- the way he just let himself show whatever he was feeling on his face and the smile, however small, was always much better than the crap he was feeding those guys who would surround Kurt like vultures the moment he stepped in the bar. Tonight he was alone though and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. 

"As if I even need to work for it." Blaine said, an easy smile on his face, "I'm totally your favorite bartender, Kurt." 

He expected Kurt to argue with him but from the way he kept opening and then closing his mouth without saying anything, it was obvious he was having that argument with himself. He was just too adorable for his own good and Blaine's teeth hurt from much he had to grit them whenever he was around Kurt so he wouldn't just reach out and do something stupid. 

And he didn't even need to reach out to do something stupid this time because the moment their eyes met, Blaine couldn't bring himself to look away and from the looks of it, neither could Kurt and it was getting more intense each second, eyes dropping to lips, tongues licking the lips kind of intense. 

It was the same line Kurt used on him the first  time they met that made Blaine break eye contact. The other empty seat next to Kurt was taken. A guy with dark hair and broad shoulders was now looking at Blaine with an expectant expression on his face.

"One rum and coke and your name." 

Kurt's head whipped over to the guy next to him way less subtle than he should have been and Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the look of disgust on his face. How dare this guy one, steal his pickup line and two, try and use it on Blaine? Couldn't he see he was working and with a customer too? Kurt refused to see any similarities here and he was more than annoyed.  He had to bite his tongue at all the bitchy comments that were threatening his lips but he did and took a long drink averting his eyes from Blaine and this guy who was trying way too hard at tall, dark and handsome.  Kurt physically turned around in his chair, just in time to see Chandler walking over eager to see him so Kurt decided it best to get lost in the attention than what was going on next to him.

Blaine didn't let his discomfort show on his face when one of the Kurt Hummel fan club members started showering Kurt with bad pick up lines and fake smiles. He didn't think Kurt was truly enjoying himself either but it wasn't his place to say something, especially after the way Kurt made himself scarce since the night at the storage room. Blaine wouldn't say it was his smartest moment but he just couldn't regret having Kurt's lips pressed against his, his warm body curved into his and those soft, magic fingers in his hair and ... Okay. This wasn't the right train of thought here so Blaine plasterer a professional smile on his face and prepared the not-Kurt's drink before sliding it towards him. 

"One rum and coke." He announced, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "but where would be the fun if I gave you what you wanted right away?" He teased the customer who was now leaning in closer, a smug expression on his face. 

"Challenge accepted." he said, dark green eyes never leaving Blaine's and okay that was a little intense but Blaine thought he could really use a night of having fun. 

Apparently turning around on your bar stool wasn’t the same thing as putting up a sound proof wall, although he no longer had to watch meat head over there basically drool over Blaine, Kurt could still hear their entire conversation.  Blaine seemed to be enjoying the attention, even more it seemed than he had when Kurt approached him with the same speech. Chandler was so not interesting enough to distract Kurt and it was getting harder and harder to hear him talk incessantly about how awesome the infinity pool was back at his apartment. So Kurt held up a finger to his mouth masking his annoyance with seductive look and turned back to the bar ordering another drink from Blaine not caring one bit he was interrupting their conversation. "Hey, _Blaine_ , can you give me another sex on the beach, the first one was fantastic."

Blaine was in the middle of discussing the benefits of heavy lifting with David, David providing visual demonstration as an example when Kurt's voice startled him out of his reverie, making him look away from his customer with almost rude quickness. He suppressed a wince when he saw the satisfied smile on Kurt's face and nodded stiffly, "Right on." he replied, his tone carefully neutral. 

It seemed David took no offense at  Blaine's rude dismissal earlier because he was at it again, telling Blaine how cool it'd be if he joined him in his gym sessions and how much fun they could have in the locker room afterwards. Man, this guy was just going for it, wasn't he? Blaine arched a suggestive eyebrow and was about to tell David keep it in his pants until at least they left the bar- because come one it was his work place in the end- when Kurt said Blaine's name once again, this time in a snappy tone that made it clear he wasn't happy being neglected. 

"Geez, alright.." Blaine sighed, sliding Kurt's fresh drink towards him, "Maybe you should slow down or something." 

Kurt grabbed his drink and smiled at Blaine choosing to ignore the annoyed sound in Blaine’s voice and just hoping that he had finally put an end to his unnecessary conversation with the guy next to Kurt who was now pathetically pouting next to him. Blaine smiled back but not with his real smile, more of a fake, complacent smile before checking to see if anyone else needed drinks and then he went back to the stupid guy who looked like a excited puppy when he got Blaine's attention. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Chandler, not even pretending to care when he was busy talking to some other dude. Kurt was questioning why he decided to come out tonight but one laugh coming from the bar told him why he was there and that just pissed him off even more. 

Kurt drained his drink and then got up from the bar stool walking around the corner and in through the door marked employees only. Kurt headed straight back to the storage room, knowing that if he wanted to get away for a little bit this was the best place.  Kurt swung open the heavy door, propping it open with a box this time and sank to the floor sinking down against the back wall. Kurt just needed a few minutes to get a grip, for his head to overpower the part of his heart that beat faster when Blaine was around. He didn't need a guy, he didn't need Blaine and he sure as hell didn't need another broken heart.

Blaine meant it when he told Kurt he should take it slow but he didn't really expect him to leave this early, especially with his stupid fan club was peppering him with even stupider compliments. He sighed as he put Kurt's now empty glass away but it was more fond than annoyed and he really didn't want to think about what it might and might not mean. 

David's game was still strong, pulling Blaine into conversations insistently and yeah okay Blaine got it he wanted Blaine to leave with him that night and Blaine might too but he just wished the guy give it a break because the constant eye fucking and redundant innuendos were far from being attractive. 

He almost let out a sigh of relief when he realized the last vodka bottle was empty- he made a mental to talk to Scott about replacing bottles as they ran out on his shift- and he had to go to the storage room to bring some more. His eyes widened when he found the always closed door left half open with the help of a box. He narrowed his eyes because he was so not covering for Scott anymore if that was how he handled his responsibilities. He walked inside the room and turned on the light, starting towards the shelf with the boxes of vodka bottles when he noticed the figure hunched on the floor, legs pulled into his chest with both arms around them. It seemed like Scoot redeemed himself this time because the blue eyes that were looking up at Blaine almost angrily didn't belong to him. Blaine let out a sound of surprise before making his way towards where Kurt was sitting on the floor. 

"Okaaay... What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, unable to mask the concern in his eyes as he took in the way Kurt was playing with his fingers, a panicked expression on his face. 

Okay so Kurt's plan to get away from the bar and Blaine wasn't as smart as he thought it was, partly because that storage room reminded him only of Blaine and well obviously it was used for more than just moping around and making out. Kurt's mind was racing at Blaine's question, trying to come up with something logical and not embarrassing to tell him. He stopped and started to talk a couple times before settling on trying to be vague as possible. "I just wasn't really feeling it tonight... Needed to take a break from y-everything for a second." Kurt shrugged like it was no big deal hoping to wipe the endearing concerned look off of Blaine's face.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the way Kurt stuttered and studied his face for a while before saying anything, noticing the way he broke eye contact, gaze skittering down to fix on the floor awkwardly, the way his brow furrowed as he spoke and the corners of his lips turned down. Something was not right because that wasn't Blaine's Kurt who would bug him for more drinks with that adorable pout of his or would complain about the lack of pretty people who were interesting enough to keep Kurt's attention. Those and the fact that they never talked about what happened when they had been together in that storage room last time made Blaine go sit down next to Kurt, legs stretched out before himself. Kurt gave him a curious look before his eyes darting back down the fix on the floor. 

"Did anyone ...?" Blaine started, frowning, "Was there someone that made you uncomfortable? Maybe that loser you were taking to earlier?" 

Kurt smirked just a little bit when Blaine called Chandler a loser, he was harmless but he kind of liked the fact that Blaine cared. Kurt wasn't about to play the victim card to Blaine, and he knew how to handle himself... For the most part. "No, no, nothing like that. Chandler is a little annoying but he's harmless. He beats that meat head you were talking to though." 

"The meat head?" Blaine asked, burrow furrowing as he looked over at Kurt before his eyes widened with recognition and his lips were quirking upwards on their own accord.

"Not in the meat department, no." Blaine replied, his tone light, he corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth as Kurt met his eyes. 

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, stretching out his legs, brushing them against Blaine's as he did. "He was practically drooling over you, at least when we first met I was more subtle." Blaine gave Kurt a curious but amused look that made Kurt blush even though he tried not to show it. "I just mean you could do better then that guy... I didn't mean me... I just meant... Ugh." When did Kurt get so nervous around Blaine, it was so much easier when he didn't care. Kurt put his hands over his face shaking his head knowing Blaine had a cocky, adorable smile on his face. "Shut up."

Blaine subtly pressed his leg against Kurt's and looked at him for a moment, examining him carefully before nodding with an amused smile on his lips.  

"Well I didn't really think you were flirting with me then." Blaine said casually, eyes searching as he kept Kurt's gaze and-really he didn't know where he was going with that but his brain seemed to stop working when he was around Kurt as he leaned in a bit closer, licking his lips before he spoke. "Were you? Flirting with me?" 

Kurt looked at Blaine with a dead pan look, maybe his game wasn't as good as he thought it was. "Have you seen yourself? Of course I was flirting with you." Kurt took a minute to look at Blaine shamelessly, mainly to make sure he knew Kurt wasn't joking when he said it. "Even if you didn't flirt back it was a nice change of pace from the, what did you call them? Losers I usually flirt with."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, his cheeks flushing under Kurt's intense gaze. "How could I know I was any different to you than those losers? You kind of flirt a lot." Blaine asked, heart racing at the way Kurt's eyes dropping to his lips as he spoke. "Not that I'm judging." Blaine continued after beat too late, "You're young. You're obviously gorgeous and people seem to worship the ground the you walk on here. Pretty sweet deal you've got." 

Kurt let out a laugh, Blaine had no idea how different he actually was, Kurt knew that from the moment he tried to bait him like all the rest of the guys and he didn't bite. At first Kurt thought it was just that he was older but Kurt realized he was a better person than most, including himself. "I was flirting mostly for the attention but also I don’t know I liked having the power to say no, to shut them down. I didn't want to do that to you, so yeah you're different."

 Blaine's eyes softened at that and he nudged Kurt's shoulder as if to say thanks. Kurt just looked back at him and gave him a sheepish smile and Blaine was pretty much gone. He shook his head to himself, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Apparently he had a thing for people off limits. 

"You could do much better too, you know. None of those losers are worth your time so why waste it? You deserve better."

Kurt shook his head, looking down at his fingers. "I think the problem is I'm not good at finding someone who is good enough to take my time. They either seem good at first and turn out to be royal douche bags or their not interested." Kurt glanced  up at Blaine for just a split second involuntarily before focusing on his hands. "Guess it's just easier not taking the chance."

Blaine instinctively inched closer, reaching out to put his hand under Kurt's chin. He tilted his head up so he would meet Blaine's eyes. "But if you never take chances, how will you know if they're interested?" 

Kurt wasn't sure he was breathing when he felt Blaine gently tilt his head up and look straight into his eyes. It was almost like he was challenging Kurt but also like he wanted Kurt to really hear what he was saying. It had been a long time since Kurt felt wanted, but looking into Blaine's carmel eyes at that moment, he did. So without anymore thinking and second guessing Kurt just moved closer, closing the distance slowly until his lips were touching Blaine's hard. He held the back of Blaine's head firmly with one hand, letting his fingers card through the curls at the base of his neck while kissing him deep and slow. Kurt wasn't sure if this would be the last kiss but this time he wanted to make sure Blaine knew exactly how Kurt was feeling. 

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut the moment Kurt's lips touched his and he didn't know what they were doing, what he wanted out of this, but one thing he knew he never wanted the warm pressure against his lips gone. It was heavenly the way Kurt whimpered into the kiss, eyebrows knit together. Blaine sucked his bottom lip between his own and pulled Kurt closer by the back of this thighs. When Kurt gasped, Blaine slipped his tongue into his mouth, savoring the way Kurt clamped his thigh in and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. 

It was different than the first kiss they'd shared, both intently hard and tender at the same time. Like they were more aware of the consequences this time but didn't want to stop in case this was the last time they had this. Whatever it was. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth when he gripped Blaine's hair between his fingers to pull him even closer. Blaine could hear him breathing hard through his nose, neither wanting to be the one to pull away. 

Blaine's hands wandered from their grip on Kurt's thigh and waist, one sliding beneath Kurt's shirt to press against his lower back, the other wrapped around his neck. Despite the overwhelming taste of peach, orange and vodka, he could faintly taste coffee on Kurt's breath and that made Blaine smile into the kiss. 

They were both panting when they finally parted, foreheads pressed together, their grips on each other slightly loosened. Blaine took a deep, calming breath before blinking his eyes slowly. The only way to describe the way Kurt looked was breathtaking. His lips were red and kiss swollen, corners wet with saliva. His eyes were heavy lidded, irises hidden behind eyelashes, hair sticking up in every direction. 

He brushed his nose against Kurt's, breathing out evenly, "I don't know how you do it, but you make me want to fuck you senseless and wrap you up in blankets and protect you from everyone at the same time." 

Kurt pulled back slightly to look at Blaine, straightening out the leg that was bent on top of him. He wasn't ready to completely let him out of his grasp just yet so he kept his hand at the base of Blaine's neck playing with his curls. "I don't know what is but you make me want to let you do both of those things." Kurt about melted when Blaine smiled softly at that, keeping his eyes intently focused on Kurt. The problem was Kurt couldn't read what they were saying, they kind of looked conflicted but at the same time hungry for more so Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine speaking softly. "I don’t know maybe it's just something about this storage room."

"Well," Blane chuckled, eyes darting back and forth across Kurt's face, "I say we never leave this room but.." Blaine bit his lip and let out a sigh, letting go of Kurt's waist was like trying to get out of the bed on a cold morning. "I've just spent fifteen minutes of my shift kissing some gorgeous guy who's been driving me crazy lately but I have to go back to work." 

Kurt sighed watching Blaine stand up, strongly debating pulling the box keeping the door open once again but getting stuck a second time might be a little suspicious so Kurt just looked up at Blaine with his best puppy dog eyes reaching his hand up so Blaine could help him stand. "Could you spend another 30 seconds kissing that said gorgeous guy one more time before leaving him all alone?"

Blaine pulled Kurt up to his feet and then into his chest until there was no space between their bodies, wrapping his arms around him like a blanket. He just held him close to his chest for a while, his nose buried in the crook of Kurt's neck. He could feel the tension drain out of Kurt's body, like all the pressure built up between them suddenly lifted and when Kurt looked up, it was with a beautiful smile. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Before he let himself freak out about how much he liked the feel of Kurt's body against his, like he belonged there, and how much he wanted to do that again, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips. He kissed him like it was his only job in the world. Kurt was pliant and warm, like he liked having Blaine pressed against himself too. 

"The truth is.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips when he pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, "I never want to leave that guy alone." 

 __  
I don't wanna go home with you  
  
I just wanna be alone with you

 

To Kurt: It's weird. I know how you take your tequila depending on your mood. How you prefer fruity cocktails to beer. And which beer you would order if you had to order one but I just realized I don't know your coffee order and that's something I'd like to change. 

To Blaine: Non-fat mocha unless it's fall then Pumpkin Spice latte. Does this mean I will be seeing you and coffee sometime soon? Don't tease a guy!

To Kurt: Why Kurt, this is almost like you're asking me out... 

To Blaine: Well I do take my coffee very seriously...

To Kurt: See now I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure... 

To Blaine: Well if you don't want to see me that's fine, I'll just go to Starbucks by myself. There was a cute barista there last time I went, he doesn't have adorable curly hair but he'll have to do. No pressure.

To Kurt: You're lucky *you* are cute. I have Wed morning off and there's a much better coffee shop than SB near my apartment...

To Blaine: Why Blaine, are *you* asking me out? ;) If you are Wed works perfect for me.

To Kurt: God you're such a little shit. I'll text you the address later. Just... Don't tell Burt you're meeting me. Is that okay?

To Blaine: Call it a date and I won't. 

To Kurt: It's a date. 

xx

To Blaine: Stop looking so damn hot while mixing those drinks, it's very distracting and I'm not paying attention to anything Quinn is saying.

To Kurt: Stop licking that straw like it's the best thing you've ever tasted and I may. *It* is very distracting. 

To Blaine: I can think of other things that probably taste a lot better. But seriously I am going to talk to my dad and make him have you wear a long sleeve uniform, no one else needs to see those sexy arm muscles.

To Kurt: Please don't use your dad and my sexy arms in the same sentence again. It's very disturbing in so many ways. And jesus, stop looking at me with that thing in your mouth. My pants leave little to the imagination. 

To Blaine: Funny that's exactly what I've been imagining. Plus this is all your fault, you pour drinks strong and it's harder for me to keep my inhibitions in check the more I drink.

To Kurt: Your inhibitions wouldn't be a problem if we were alone. 

To Blaine: And when will that be?

To Kurt: Fuck, Kurt, you can't say things like that. I don't trust myself around you. Not when we're alone. 

To Blaine: Well I trust you completely (which is a big thing) so you don't have to worry about that.  Just worry about finishing your shift and meeting me out by your car when you're done.

To Kurt: Fuck. Okay. How do people even say no to you? 

To Blaine: They don't. I'm usually the one saying no, but not tonight...

To Kurt: You don't even know what I want. 

To Blaine: I can't wait to find out.

xx

To Kurt: So I can't find my red hoodie anywhere... Any idea where it might be?? 

To Blaine: That American Apparel one that's so soft on the inside and smells like you?

To Kurt: Yeah that one. Well in that case, I wouldn't mind having one that smells like you. 

To Blaine: I'm currently curled up on my couch snuggled inside of it reading a book. And that could be arranged... You just might have to take it off me first.

To Kurt: I wish I could curl up next to you and snuggle you myself instead. 

To Blaine: I was just thinking that laying on the couch with a good book and inhaling your smell with every breath could be my new favorite place but you here with me,THAT would actually be my new favorite place. 

To Kurt: If it doesn't have to be on your couch, I think that can be arranged. 

To Blaine: Can it be your couch?

To Kurt: As long as you don't mind the size. It's pretty small for two... 

To Blaine: Well I guess we will just have to be extra close, hope you don't mind.

To Kurt: Somehow I think we'll manage. 

_I don't have to meet your father_  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time

 

Kurt walked up the two flights of stairs to Blaine's apartment, nervous about his decision just to wear Blaine's hoodie with no shirt underneath with his favorite pair of fitted jeans. He didn't want Blaine to think he was being presumptuous but if something more than cuddling were to happen, well he didn't want much in the way of that. Blaine had been careful with Kurt, a true gentlemen and with the exception of a couple heated make out sessions and that one glorious night after the bar closed in Blaine's car, their relationship had been PG13. And Kurt appreciated it, he had only been with one other guy before and he knew Blaine was way more experienced but the more time he spent with Blaine the more he wanted him, all of him. Kurt let out a nervous breath and knocked on the door, only to have it open a split second after, a beaming Blaine standing there, there was no hope for Kurt, he just giggled and let Blaine pull him into a hug. "You seriously need to stop being so cute, I don't know what to do with you."

Blaine buried his nose in Kurt's neck, inhaling deeply, lips pressed against the smooth skin as he closed the door with his feet. "Kiss me, maybe?" He asked when he finally pulled back, taking in just how beautiful Kurt was when their eyes met, his cheeks flushed from the crispy air, hair looking all tousled like he rolled in the bed before he came to Blaine's. Blaine knew he was in some deep shit when he realized how much he missed the boy despite seeing him the previous day. 

Kurt didn't need to be told to do that, his lips were already moving on their own accord, like a magnet drawn toward Blaine's plump red lips. Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip lightly between his teeth, smirking just slightly before releasing his lip to kiss him slowly moving his hand up Blaine's neck resting his hand on his cheek. Kurt felt like he melted in to the kiss and when he pulled back he almost felt dizzy. "Hi."

Blaine placed one last lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling back, a pleased smile on his face. "Hey you." He said, arms loosely wrapped around Kurt's waist, "Come on, I ordered pizza and there's a Suits rerun on TV. And with you here, we have everything we need for some quality couch time." 

He took Kurt's hand, smiling when Kurt interlocked their fingers and walked him into his living room. He wasn't serious when he said to Kurt his couch was too small for two people of course but well he was determined to hold Kurt to his getting extra close promise. He watched Kurt take in his surrounding first, noticed the way the corners of his lips quirked up when he saw the gray couch right across the TV, yellow and blue pillows piled over, a burgundy blanket thrown over the back. 

"What's the verdict?" He asked, when Kurt still didn't sit down, hugging him from behind, "is it cozy enough to be your new favorite place?"

Kurt turned his body in Blaine's arms just enough so he could face Blaine and give him a sweet kiss. "I was in my favorite place as soon you wrapped me in your arms, but it's a nice couch too." Kurt loved the smile on Blaine's face at that moment and he had an overwhelming need to keep that smile on his face as long as he could. "Come on, I was promised cuddles." Kurt pulled Blaine to the couch sitting as close possible without actually sitting on top of him.

Blaine really tried paying attention to what was happening on TV but the proximity of Kurt, the way he smelled, like coffee and vanilla and something citrusy, the way he slid his hand beneath Blaine's shirt and kept it there made it impossible to be indifferent to the reaction his body was showing. He had been trying to take it slow, not wanting to pressure Kurt into anything as much as it was killing him but Kurt just knew how to push all his buttons and Blaine didn't know if he could be any more patient. Well, he could be of course, but he really didn't want to.  
  
He smiled at something Kurt said, his breath warm against his skin and tangled their legs together, dragging his hand down Kurt's body slowly when the doorbell rang, startling Blaine. Blaine didn't think there would be a time he would be mad at the pizza guy for being there on time.  
  
"Be right back." He muttered to Kurt, regret audible in his tone as he got up and made his way to the door.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the door when Blaine got up from the couch. He was just getting the tingling sensation all through his body he got every time Blaine touched him and even pizza couldn't make up for taking that away from him. Kurt watched Blaine hurry and pay the pizza delivery boy shutting the door with his foot after grabbing the pizza. Kurt barely let him set the pizza down on the coffee table before pulling him down to the couch. He meant to pull him down just close enough so he could wrap his arms around him but ended up pulling him all the way on top of himself. But Kurt was glad he was a little clumsy because the look of surprise and mischief on Blaine's face was priceless. "Sorry, I just don't like it when you're not in my arms or vice versa."

Blaine just grinned in response and splayed his fingers against Kurt's chest, making a sound of content when Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's thighs. 

"Oh baby," Blaine chuckled, dragging his finger in a spiral across Kurt's nipple, "are we having abandonment issues already?" 

Kurt quirked his eyebrow up at Blaine and gave his thigh a little squeeze. "Maybe." Kurt moved one hand to tuck a curl behind Blaine's ear, speaking a little softer, a little more sincere. "I like it when you call me baby."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that formed on his face before he leaned forward to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kurt's, kissing him with all tongue, intense, hot and messy. When he pulled back, he could see Kurt's blush spreading down his neck, eyes going dark. "That's who you are, isn't it?" Blaine asked, dragging his fingers down Kurt's stomach and beneath his red hoodie-which looked ten times better than it ever did on Blaine but it might be also because seeing Kurt in his clothes was unsurprisingly a huge turn on for him- "You're _my_ baby? 

Kurt just nodded profusely pulling Blaine back down towards his lips, hooking his legs around him, pushing him flush against his body. Being Blaine's should have scared Kurt off but it didn't, in fact it sounded like the best thing to be. The kisses quickly got intense again, hands roaming everywhere. Blaine started trailing kisses down Kurt's neck and he already could hardly speak in coherent sentences. "Yours. All yours Blaine."

Blaine made a sound of approval and took Kurt's earlobe between his teeth, biting down hard as Kurt moaned and slipped his hands into the back pockets of Blaine's jeans. Blaine groaned when Kurt squeezed his jeans, causing him to rock his hips down. The way they rubbed against each other, loud kisses mixing with the sounds coming from the TV, harsh breaths unbelievably loud made Blaine forget all about what he needed to be patient about. He bit a bruise into Kurt's neck and the way Kurt tilted his back, lip caught between his teeth was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He licked at the mark, watching in fascination as the skin darkened, blood rising to the surface. 

"God I wish you could see yourself like this." He panted out against Kurt's bruised skin, running the hand that was under Kurt's hoodie across his stomach, dragging it down slowly, "Fuck, you're gorgeous.. So gorgeous and all mine." 

Kurt dragged his finger nails up Blaine's bare back moving his t-shirt up in the process. "Off... this needs to come off."  Kurt watched in wonder as Blaine sat up, his knees on either side of Kurt and raised his hands up removing his shirt. Kurt stared at his perfectly toned body and his eyes fell to the trail of hair that started at his belly button and disappeared underneath the waist band of his jeans. Kurt sat up slightly grabbing on to Blaine's hips and placed kisses on his stomach and along his v-line, looking right into Blaine's now dark chocolate colored eyes. "You are so fucking sexy-" Kurt cut himself off when Blaine made a sound that sounded almost like a growl and went straight to Kurt's cock causing him to suck a bruise right along his hip bone. "God I just want to taste every part of you."

Blaine watched with dark eyes as Kurt got the buckle undone and stopped at the button of his jeans, blinking up at through hooded eyelids. He was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, pupils dilated and lips cherry red, fingernails scratching against the trail of hair that led from Blaine’s navel to his cock. Blaine nodded and surged forward to kiss Kurt again, -he just couldn't not when Kurt was looking up at him with those innocent Bambi eyes of his- slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, both gasping as their tongues slid against each other. "You can do anything you want." Blaine spoke into Kurt's mouth, both panting as Kurt pushed Blaine down, dark blue eyes never leaving Blaine's. 

Kurt was like a little boy opening the thing he wanted most in the world when he finally got Blaine's pants down just enough for Kurt to get to what he really wanted, losing the hoodie he was wearing around the same time. He surged forward to kiss Blaine one more time before dragging his body down Blaine's leaving a trail of messy kisses until he got to Blaine's briefs, ghosting his breath over the thin fabric separating him from Blaine's growing erection. The tiny moan that escaped Blaine's mouth was enough for Kurt to know he wanted to hear a lot more of that so he pushed Blaine's briefs down not even taking the time to take them all the way off before taking him into his mouth without warning, without any teasing. Kurt wasn't lying when he said he wanted to taste everywhere.

Blaine jerked as soon as Kurt took him into his mouth and then grabbed at his hair like there was nothing else to cling to in the world. 

"Kurt," he choked out but it only encouraged Kurt to swirl his tongue and make Blaine's legs shake. Blaine couldn't stop letting out tiny moans or saying Kurt's name like a mantra as Kurt dropped his head down and swallowed him into his mouth, humming around him like he was actually enjoying himself too while he played with Blaine's balls. Where Kurt lacked in experience, he made up for it with pure enthusiasm and willingness. Blaine had never felt so desired when another guy was giving him head before. 

"Fuck," Blaine said harshly, "Fuck, _baby_ you're fucking perfect." 

If Kurt didn't want something more, he could get Blaine off like this for hours. It was so hot the way Blaine said his name so desperately and the way he pulled his hair just hard enough to make Kurt know he was enjoying it but not enough to hurt. Kurt pulled back licking his lips with satisfaction  and just about lost it when he saw how gone Blaine already looked and how hungry he was for more.  Kurt was taken by surprise when Blaine surged forward pushing Kurt back down to the couch trailing kisses and bites down his collar bone, swirling his magic tongue around each of Kurt's nipples dissolving Kurt in a fit of whimpers and moans. "Fuck Blaine... Blaine I need you... Inside of me... Please."

Blaine kissed over Kurt's jaw, down his throat and pressed his lips over Kurt's chest. "It's okay, baby. I got you"

They wound up in the bedroom, undressing each other between fervent kisses and soft smiles. Now that Blaine's cock wasn't in Kurt's mouth, he could pay attention to Kurt's smooth, milky skin like it deserved, his eyes taking in the broad length of his shoulder, the fine line of hair trailing down his navel. There was just so much to look at and Blaine felt like he was a kid at a candy shop, trying to decide what he wanted most. 

With Kurt below him, legs spread and ass propped up, Blaine could look into his eyes all he wanted while he prepared him which was normally the annoying part that led to the really good part for Blaine but with Kurt, he realized, it wasn't bothersome or boner-killing. It was sex and Kurt was fucking responsive and Blaine kissed him throughout the entirety of it. It was almost romantic and Blaine loved everything about it. Kurt was writhing beneath his fingers, saying Blaine's name like it was something sacred by the time Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and said "Ready?" 

Kurt reached up to grab the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him down into a rough messy kiss, panting _please_ in between kisses, the desire to just have someone completely had never been so strong for Kurt before.  He watched as Blaine rolled on a condom slowly and his mouth was almost watering with anticipation by the time he lubed himself up. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and placed his right hand gently on Kurt's cheek running his thumb across his bottom lip and looked deep into Kurt eyes and Kurt felt warm all over. That moment right before he pushed in, as Kurt kissed Blaine's thumb and returned his gaze was the most intimate moment of Kurt's entire life.  Kurt almost didn't notice the intrusion when Blaine pressed in because of how intense the moment was but his body finally succumbed to it and his eyes closed tight trying to get used to the feeling of Blaine filling him up. It didn't take long for the pressure to turn into pleasure and Kurt continued his pattern of only being able to speak in broken sentences. "M-more. Move babe... mm'ready."

Blaine grunted his approval, dropping his forehead onto Kurt's collarbone as he fucked into Kurt harder and faster, watching his abdomen shudder and listening to his pretty moans and pants. Kurt was gorgeous, absolutely perfect, for him, and Blaine felt himself falling deeper. 

Even though it was the first time they were doing this, it was as if Blaine already knew how to make it perfect for both of them.  He knew when to move faster, when to slow down. He knew how to roll his hips perfectly to brush up against Kurt's prostate. He knew when to start playing with Kurt's nipples or biting along his collarbone and it made him proud, watching Kurt come apart from him. 

He lost track of time, just burying his face in Kurt's neck, sucking and biting and trying not to just let go because he wanted to drive Kurt nuts first, wanted to see him let go. 

"Fuck, Kurt..." Blaine panted, scratching under Kurt's ribs with blunt nails, "god you feel so good you don't even know.." 

It was so animalistic the way Blaine worked over Kurt's body but also there was so much passion and care and all of it was just the hottest thing Kurt had experienced. He didn't want it to ever end but the tremors pulsing through his body signaled to him that he couldn't hold on for much longer. Kurt could tell Blaine was close too, his arms were shaking just slightly when he held himself up to thrust into Kurt erratically and he wanted nothing more than to see that man find his release. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's sweat dripping down on to Kurt's collar bone after a particular deep thrust and Kurt spoke like he couldn't catch his breath. "Babe... Just... Just fuck me until you let go. I'm so close. Don't hold back."

Blaine could only moan in response, pushing in deeper and deeper with each thrust, his moves getting sloppy but never slowing down. He could see Kurt's cock was throbbing, shiny with pre-cum and he knew the moment he touched it, Kurt would be gone but he didn't. He wanted to see if he could make Kurt come without touching him there. Which he didn't have to wait for long. He pulled on Blaine's hair when he came, lips parted, eyes squeezed shut and Blaine was only seconds behind because the sight of Kurt reaching to his release was just too much for him. He collapsed atop of Kurt when he finished, panting into sweaty skin, Kurt saying his name like it was something precious. 

For a long minute, neither of them said anything. When Blaine got the feeling in his knees, he sat up and removed the condom, tied it and tossed it into the trash can. He groaned as he fell back into the crook of Kurt's arm, overwhelmed. 

"How are you even real?" He said to Kurt's shoulder, peppering kisses all over the bare skin. "God, I-I... You're perfect. So fucking perfect." 

Kurt smiled completely sated and moved the damp curls from Blaine's forehead before kissing him there. Kurt pulled back with a rush of endorphin's clearly still coming down from the high of his orgasm. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could face Blaine who looked beautifully spent. " _That_ was perfect. Like so fucking good. We were perfect together." Kurt blushed not being able to filter himself at all and buried his head in Blaine's chest. "Sorry, I apparently say whatever I am thinking after mind blowing sex."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's damp hair with a pleased smile on his face, his heart swelling at the feeling of rightness of the moment. "Mind-blowing, huh?" Blaine teased, tilting Kurt's head up so he could look into those bright, blue eyes. "I hope you don't mind eating cold pizza. Someone jumped on me when it was still hot and well, I can't say I regret it. It was way better than pizza."

Kurt smiled a cocky smile nodding his head in agreement, "If cold pizza is the price I pay for what just happened, I will gladly accept that punishment." The idea of food, maybe a nap and most definitely more naked Blaine did sound like perfect day to Kurt so he playfully elbowed Blaine in the side. "Go get the pizza, I am going to need my strength for later."

Blaine groaned playfully and leaned in to steal some messy kisses from Kurt before getting up, not bothering to cover himself with anything as he stood naked in front of the bed. Whatever he was going to say just disappeared from his mind because the sight of Kurt with his post sex hair in his bed, rolled up in his sheets did something to Blaine. Something like making him want to always keep him there and Blaine knew how dangerous always and forevers were but at that moment, he just didn't care. He wanted Kurt forever. 

"Yeah, I'll do that." he said weakly, trying to memorize the way Kurt looked in his bed, so carefree and sated, and _right_ , "and you just stay there. I'll be right back." 

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt smiled a genuine smile and watched Blaine's glorious ass walk out the door. He stretched out underneath Blaine's sheet inhaling his smell from the pillows and knew he had fallen too hard. There had never been any place that felt as right as being there in Blaine's bed knowing that he was coming back to wrap Kurt up in his arms. This was where Kurt belonged.

 

 _And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys  
That talk too much and wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

 

Blaine spent all day trying not to think about the impending dinner which was harder than it should be. That was partially due to the fact that he’d been on a day shift on a weekday and couldn't occupy himself with preparing drinks after drinks. There were only two people in the bar and one of them had been nursing the same beer he ordered when he first came inr an hour ago. Blaine rolled his eyes and perched on a bar stool, checking his inbox for a new text from Kurt. There was one, asking Blaine whether he should wear a button up or that dark green Henley that Blaine loved to see on him to their dinner. Blaine smiled fondly and opted for the green Henley now that his opinion was asked.

It wasn't the first time they were going to have dinner together but it was their one month anniversary and according to Kurt, it called for something other than cheeseburgers and shakes at the small diner near Blaine's apartment with Blaine's _old_ and creepy friends-Sebastian was offended not because he was called creepy but old- And by something different, Kurt meant somewhere different, because rightfully so, he was getting tired of meeting Blaine at places where the chance of coming across someone they knew, especially Burt, was pretty slim and it wasn't that Blaine didn't want to show him off to everyone but well, he loved his job at The Bar and Burt was a pretty cool dude that had done some solids for Blaine so he was just not ready to give up on them both yet. But as one couldn't say no to Kurt Hummel easily, Blaine agreed to take him out for dinner to the new Italian place that was pretty popular among Kurt's friends from high school. Blaine figured he wasn't the only one that wanted to show off and whatever Kurt wanted, Blaine would give it to him because he was just that gone. 

The Bar was starting to liven up slowly when Scott walked in with his usual cheerful smile on his face, telling Blaine he was free to go which Blaine appreciated because he needed to change into his dinner outfit and make his curls pretty for Kurt and meet him in front of the bar and he was already late. Blaine thanked Scott and walked into the employee room to freshen up a little and change his clothes.

He cleaned up nicely and was about to get out of the bar when a drunk looking David stumbled inside, hitting Blaine's chest clumsily. Blaine let out an irritated sigh and steadied David by holding his arm. Daivd blinked slowly, a broad smile forming on his face when his eyes met Blaine's. David had been a regular since the first night he dropped by and spent all his time hitting on Blaine and while he was a fun guy to talk to when he wasn't drunk, Blaine didn't find him even the tiniest bit attractive when he was and from what Blaine could observe he was, for some reason, drunk more often than not. Blaine let go of David's arm but David just stumbled forward, wrapping one arm around Blaine's neck to steady himself. "Fuck, I don't think it was a good idea to come here." David slurred, head dropped to Blaine's shoulder, "Help me find a cab?" And Blaine could do nothing but say yes. It wasn't easy to carry him outside but Blaine managed with an arm secured around David's waist. He cursed under his breath when he saw two girls taking the cab that was parked in front of the bar. Blaine looked around for Kurt because screw being a nice guy, he wasn't going to make him wait for some drunk guy and decided he would just wait with David until Kurt arrived and then leave him to fend for himself. David was a big guy, he should know how to take care of himself. Blaine was trying to take his phone out of his back pocket when he realized David's hand on his back going lower and lower, and his lips making their way from the spot where Blaine's shoulder and neck met his neck. Blaine just froze for a second, trying to understand what the fuck was happening, David whispering some nonsense in his ear. "The fuck, man?!" Blaine growled, trying to push him back but David's hold was stronger so he ended up pulling him closer, anger boiling inside of him when he realized David wrinkled his white shirt that was Kurt's favorite. 

Kurt was walking head down smiling to himself and smelling the flowers he had gotten Blaine. They were fresh red and yellow roses in honor of Blaine and Kurt being each others for one month. They hadn't defined what they were much past that but if the night went the way Kurt hoped he would come out of the night with a full fledged boyfriend.  Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't think the flowers were too cheesy but regardless he knew they would make him smile the big smile that Kurt loved so it was worth it even if he made of fun of him later.  Once he arrived in front of The Bar he lifted his head to search for Blaine hoping he got off in time. What Kurt saw made him sick to his stomach, that meat head that always hit on Blaine at the bar had him wrapped up in his arms, looking like he was trying to bury his head into the spot on Blaine's neck where Kurt had marked two nights before.  Kurt dropped the flowers to the ground  and stood their shocked for a few seconds before he was able to swallow the lump in his throat and say something. "I should have fucking known this would happen. God I'm so stupid." Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to respond after he pushed out of the ass holes grip, Kurt just turned around and started walking fast not able to get out of there fast enough.

Blaine would have punched David in the face if Kurt wasn't already disappearing into the mass of people across the street. Blaine ran after Kurt, smiling down sadly at the beautiful flowers on the ground as he passed by. He took a deep breath and started to run faster when he saw Kurt jogging down the road between two coffee shops. He was just going to catch up with him and explain that it was far far from what it seemed and then they were going to have their anniversary dinner and it was going to be all good. 

Except it wasn't. Kurt increased his pace when Blaine caught up to him, refusing to look over at him as Blaine said his name repeatedly. "Kurt, just stop. Can you please stop and listen to me? I swear you misunderstood and I'll tell you why if you just... For the love of.. Kurt!" 

Kurt finally stopped, breathing heavily and turned to face Blaine who was stopped a couple feet away from him. Kurt dropped his shoulders feeling so deflated and hurt looking at Blaine standing there, hating the fact that the one person he wanted to comfort him was the person who was just in someone else's arms. "I don't want to hear excuses Blaine, I should be used to being treated like this, I just thought you were different."  Kurt's brain was running a mile a minute trying to search for the signs he missed that proved Blaine wasn't the guy he thought he was. "Is- is that the reason you never called me your boyfriend? Why you wanted to keep us just between us?"

Blaine just stood there for a while, dumbfounded and motionless, staring at Kurt incredulously. He took a couple relaxing breathes and then closed the remaining distance between Kurt and himself, clenching his fist when Kurt flinched back automatically. "Kurt," he started, his tone calm and collected, trying to maintain eye contact so Kurt would just stop being silly and really listen to him, "David was drunk and I was just trying to help him. If I knew you would be this upset, I wouldn't even have done that." 

Kurt took a couple steps back when Blaine invaded his space, shaking his head at the fact that Blaine didn't even really deny anything. Kurt clenched his fists at his side, "Yeah right, sorry I was a little early and interrupted you. You probably make out with him in storage closets too." 

Blaine shook his head, trying to fight the urge to just go and wrap Kurt in his arms and tell him to stop making stupid conclusions but Kurt looked like Blaine was the last person on earth that he would like to be touched by. Blaine had never seen Kurt so mad before and he knew he had his reasons to jump to conclusions but Blaine thought he at least trusted Blaine enough to take his word for what it was instead of making up ridiculous stories in his mind. "I know you know how ridiculous that sounds, Kurt. Is that what you think of me? That I go and kiss any guy that looks my way behind your back? I know you're smarter than to really think that." 

Kurt just stared at Blaine, numb because he agreed with what he was saying on some level but what he saw was burned into his brain and anything Blaine said right now was just making it worse, especially when he was calling him ridiculous. Kurt held up his hands signaling Blaine not to move any closer. "You're right. I'm ridiculous. Ridiculous to think you actually cared about me, ridiculous that I let myself fall for you." Kurt could see the hurt expression in Blaine's eyes and he just knew he had to leave before he just gave in. "Goodbye Blaine."

 

 _I don't wanna blow your phone up_  
I just wanna blow your mind  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

 

Blaine decided to give it a couple days before he tried to talk to Kurt again but he couldn't even make it one day until he found himself calling him. Not that it made any difference. Blaine left three voice mails, each more desperate than the other and sent numerous texts, asking Kurt to give him a chance to explain. 

The truth was it wasn't like Blaine to be insistent. He didn't even remember a time when he had to literally beg someone to listen to him like he did Kurt. Normally he wouldn't have time for anyone who wasn't willing to make an effort for him in return but Kurt proved to be different, special, once again because Blaine just couldn't let it go. Because Blaine knew where Kurt was coming from, why he overreacted the way he did. Kurt was still young, way younger than Blaine, and someone broke his heart before Blaine had his chance to make a place for himself there. Blaine wasn't going to let him believe that was what he deserved, that he was doomed to be let down again and again. Kurt was special, precious and beautiful, god so very beautiful, and Blaine was determined to show him what he really meant to him. 

Okay maybe he was as scared as he was determined but as long as he went through with it, right? It'd been three days since the incident and there was nothing but radio silence from Kurt and Blaine just couldn't take it. He knew this day would come one day, sooner than later but fuck if Blaine wasn't feeling terrified. Burt wasn't a strict parent per se but Blaine knew the guy lived for his son and well Blaine had his doubts about being the best option for Kurt but he wasn't letting go before trying his best. 

He wiped his unoccupied hand on his pants before he knocked the door, holding a six pack of Burt's favorite, trying not to show his nerves on his face. 

Burt called out to Kurt a couple of times to get the door but the kid had pretty much locked himself in his room for the past two days. Burt had no clue what was up with him but he had a feeling it was a guy. When the asshole Jeremiah cheated on Kurt there was a lot of angry music coming from behind Kurt's closed door, this time though, it was completely quiet. Burt didn't know if that was better or worse. Burt sighed when Kurt didn't come out so he got up and went to answer the door, surprised to see Blaine standing there with a stoic expression on his face. "Blaine?! I'm surprised to see you here, what's up bud?"

Blaine's posture went stiff as the door was opened and he took in the way Burt was standing there and although his expression wasn't hostile or anything, he couldn't help feel like he was trapped in a lion's den. But he still returned Burt's warm smile and cleared his throat. "I would like to come in if that's okay. It's just.. There's just something I would like to talk to you about." 

Burt quirked an eyebrow noticing how nervous Blaine looked which was surprising because he was normally pretty laid back.  Burt moved aside patting Blaine on the back as he walked in. "Everything okay? You are making me worried."

Blaine did his best to force a polite a smile and followed Burt inside, setting the six-pack down on the coffee table before taking a seat across from Burt's TV chair. "Everything is fine at the bar but that's not I-I uh ..." Blaine started, shoulder slumping. Burt gave him an encouraging go on look and while it wasn't much help to his nerves, he appreciated it enough to put on a small smile in response. He put his hands on his thighs and cleared his throat, willing himself not to miss his eyes from Burt's. 

"I'm 25 years old." Blaine began, his voice thankfully, calm and steady, "I had to drop out of college for some personal reasons. Which you know about. I don't have a real relationship with my parents. Mostly we talk on the phone on Christmases and mom's birthdays and that's it. When I don't have a shift at the bar, I give private violin lessons for the high school kids preparing for college." Blaine licked his lips, running a hand through his hair. "That's pretty much my life and I-I know it's not perfect or anything but it's much better than it was before you know ... Uh. There's a point to why I'm telling you all these things you already knew, of course and."

Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes lingering on the family photo on the wall over Burt's chair before he looked back into Burt's eyes seriously. "Kurt and I've been seeing each other for over a month. Behind your back. And I know it sounds awful when I say it like that but at first I didn't even realize what I was doing and when I did, I was already in too deep and the idea of losing Kurt scared me so much I just um made excuses not to tell you, I guess. You have every right to want me dead and I can quit any time you think is okay for the bar but first please help me make Kurt listen to me because he thinks I did something I definitely did not and even though I did nothing wrong, I still hurt him and I want to make it okay again. I know you don't approve of our uh relationship but your son means the world to me and if you really hate the idea of us together, he won't see me again but first just let me explain myself to-"

"Woah, woah Blaine. That is a hell of a lot of information for one person to take in." Burt held one hand up signaling Blaine to stop so he could wrap his head around the plethora of information he had just received. Burt could see just how nervous Blaine was, hell he didn't think the guy took more than two breaths when he was talking so he tried softening his expression while he processed the idea of his son dating a man almost 7 years older than him. If it was anyone but Blaine he would have probably already thrown them out of the house, but Burt had grown very fond of Blaine and despite some of the mistakes he had made in the past he had a very good head on his shoulders.  Burt figured Blaine had waited long enough when he started to fidget with his hands. "Okay." Burt took a big breath. "Are you telling me you have been dating my son for a month or are you just you know... Uh... sleeping together?" Burt cringed at the thought but he needed to know the nature of the relationship.

Blaine held his head high and kept Burt's gaze, unwavering. "I'd like to think he's my boyfriend." He answered and he would've added sir to the end of his sentence except this was Burt and Blaine knew he would've seen through his bullshit. "I mean at least he was.. He was my boyfriend." 

Burt nodded relieved by Blaine's answer. Kurt was too important to throw himself around and it was comforting to know Blaine felt the same way. "So... Whatever you didn't do is the reason why my son hasn't left his room for two days?"

Blaine's heart sank at the reminder that Kurt was still hurting because of him and nodded his head, looking down at his feet instead of Burt this time. "Yes, I believe so. He um he saw me helping a drunk customer who was getting handsy outside the bar and assumed the worst. Do you think I'd have done anything like that at the same place I was supposed to meet Kurt?" 

Burt shook his head no, although he wasn't sure Blaine saw because his head was down but he really did believe Blaine. He doesn't seem like the guy who would intentionally hurt the people he cared about. "No. I don't think you would do something like that, you're actually one of the good guys. But Kurt... well I'm sure you know, he's gotten hurt before and although he puts up a good facade that boy wears his heart on his sleeve." Burt thought he saw a slight smile when he spoke about Kurt's heart which warmed his own heart.  "Wait...so are you quitting The Bar because you are, or were, or want to be Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you would want." Blaine admitted, lips twisting into an unhappy frown, "I can, uh you know, complete my shifts until you find someone to replace me."

Burt had a since of panic wash over him. "What? No. You are the best bartender I have. I don't want you to leave." Burt could tell Blaine was looking at him slightly relieved but still skeptical. "Look. You are a good guy, I know that. And although I'm not crazy about the age difference, all I want for Kurt is for him to be happy and safe and if you think you can give him that then who am I to stand in your way." The way Blaine relaxed in the chair looked like a million weights were coming off his shoulders.  "Do you love him?"

Blaine stared at Burt without saying anything for a while, lips parted in surprise because he knew Burt was a cool guy but that was not the reaction he expected. He fought not to fidget under Burt's gaze, a flush rising high on his cheeks as he thought about how he was going to answer Burt's question. "If you don't mind," Blaine started finally, "The first time I answer this question, I'd like it to be for Kurt." 

Burt nodded smiling to himself because even if Blaine hadn't realized it himself yet he was in love and that was enough for Burt. "That's fair." Burt stood up looking at Blaine until he did the same. "Well what are you waiting for, go convince my son you're not who he is thinking you are." Burt let Blaine follow him to Kurt's bedroom and knocked on his door using his best dad voice. "Kurt! Open up. Now."  When Kurt finally opened the door the look of annoyance Burt was well acquainted with turned into surprise which was Burt's cue to leave. He squeezed Blaine on the shoulders and whispered "Good luck." And then disappeared into the kitchen.

Blaine just stood there, looking back at Kurt who was staring at Blaine expectantly, his throat feeling tight and choked as he tried to figure out what to say. He thought he had a plan, a list of things he was going to tell Kurt if he got to see his face again but now that he was there, with Kurt blinking at him with those pretty eyes of his, Blaine felt like his chest tighten, his palms getting all clammy because the question Burt asked earlier? The answer was, without any doubt, yes. 

"I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you." Blaine blurted out, "And the more time we spent together, the more obvious it was that you ruined me. There's no one else, Kurt. There can't be anyone else because I'm crazy about you." 

Blaine was the last person Kurt expected to see when his dad had knocked on his door, especially when Blaine had wanted to be so secretive about their relationship before. He wished he had some kind of warning because he hadn't showered in a day and he was just in his sweatpants and a vintage band t-shirt he found in his dad's old things. 

Kurt had spent the last two days second guessing himself, wondering if he really saw what he thought he did, wondering if Blaine had been telling him the truth or if Blaine was like every other guy out there. He deeply wanted to believe Blaine, he missed him like crazy, his life kind of sucked when Blaine wasn't in it. Still Kurt was a little weary even if Blaine was saying all the right things, looking absolutely gorgeous and so sincere. Kurt stepped aside letting Blaine into his room, not hiding his smile from him but still resisting the urge to throw himself into Blaine's arms.  "I want to believe you Blaine, you have no idea how much I do but just explain to be once more what that guy was doing trying to have what was supposed to be mine. I didn't listen to you before, but I will now."

Blaine fought to urge to let out a sigh of relief when he saw that soft smile on Kurt's face. It was still too early for that. Still, he returned Kurt's smile hopefully and stood still facing the door, right in front of Kurt. "He stumbled into me right when I was about to get out of the bar. He was in bad shape, having difficulty standing still and asked me to help him catch a cab. Since I was already going outside to wait for you, I said okay. I was just trying to help him not fall on his ass when his hands started to wander and I pushed him away immediately but well you know the guy, he's like built of bricks so I ended up in the position you saw me." Blaine studied Kurt carefully, biting his lips into a smile when he saw him scowling down at him adorably. It was no secret Kurt detested the guy. "I know why you're being so skeptical and all but Kurt if you even think for a second, why would I get on with another guy at the same place and time I was supposed to meet you? Does it make any sense to you? I'm not Jeremiah, Kurt. I thought you knew that." 

Kurt listened to what Blaine was saying, really listened and realized he knew the truth the whole time he was just too stubborn to realize it. Kurt closed the distance between them, reaching up tentatively and placing his hand on Blaine's cheek. "I know. I know you're not him. I believe you." Kurt dropped his hand and lowered his gaze away from Blaine, ashamed for even doubting him. "It was just I saw that asshole with his hands all over you and I just freaked out." Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "Because I'm crazy about you too Blaine, like butterflies in the stomach, heart beating fast every time you are around crazy and the thought of someone else being that for you was more than I could handle. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first."  

"It's okay." Blaine sighed, but he was smiling now. Kurt was close, so close Blaine could barely breathe and was looking at him that way that made Blaine believe he was something special. And Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and one around his neck and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was like coming home. It was warmth to shivering hands and it was water to a dehydrated body. Maybe he didn't tell Kurt those three words yet, maybe he wouldn't be able to for a while but when  Kurt parted his lips and and sucked the tip of Blaine's tongue into his mouth and Blaine groaned, the world felt right again. And that, that was more than enough. 

Kurt sighed contently and rested his head against Blaine's forehead after needing to finally take a breath. God did he miss this, not just kisses that warmed him from the inside out or the tingles he felt throughout his body at one touch from Blaine but the small stuff like the way his eyelashes splayed across his cheeks perfectly every time he closed his eyes or the way that no matter how intense the kiss was when they pulled back, Blaine always had a small smile on his face. He was so gone on this man already and Kurt knew he was no where near done falling. Kurt placed several sweet kisses on Blaine's lips before whispering against his lips “Now is the moment we should be having the hottest make up sex , but judging by the look my dad shot me before he walked away he's probably listening on the other side of the door." Kurt laughed at the way Blaine scrunched up his nose and he grabbed his hands interlocking their fingers before opening the door to find a note taped to his door. 

_Ran to meet Carole at Snooze, be gone for a couple hours. Invite Blaine over for dinner on Sunday.  Love, Dad._

Kurt handed it to Blaine, shut his door again leaning back against it, smirking.

Blaine crumbled the paper in his hand and threw it across the room before grabbing Kurt by the hips and lifted him up. "A couple hours, huh? How do you think we should keep ourselves busy?" Blaine muttered against the Kurt's neck, inhaling his divine smell deeply as he laid him down on the bed. 

Kurt just stared shamelessly as Blaine took off his shirt and stood there like a Greek God with a cocky smile on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. Kurt was sure the smile on his face didn't match the mischievous one on Blaine's because Kurt was just completely lost in how in love he was with every part of Blaine. Kurt was pulled out of his daze when Blaine gave him a curious look, Kurt figured Blaine could wait a little while to here the words but he was totally okay showing him now. Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine on top of him speaking against his skin, you can do anything you want to me for an hour and 45 minutes but the last 15 I just want to end up in your arms with you holding me tight, cause that's what I missed the most. 

Blaine ducked down and pressed his lips to Kurt's hard, letting his eyes slide shut as he sank into the kiss, Kurt opening up easily for Blaine. "I'm never letting you go." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, one hand pressing Kurt's hand up at his chest, "This is where you belong." 

 


End file.
